The Long life of Naruto
by Goliith
Summary: What could have happened if Naruto never had Iruka to support him, the Hokage was forced into inaction, and Naruto wasn't fond of Ramen, thus never met the Ichiraku's, well here is one..highly unlikly possiblity, full summary inside, enjoy The Lone Life
1. Chapter 1

What would have happened if Naruto never gained the trust and friendship with Iruka that he had in the early days? What if all he knew was the scorn and hatred of the village? No friends and next to no kindness. Lets go even beyond that, what if Naruto had gone his life without _any_ kindness? What if Sarutobi was forced into inaction by the council, and if Naruto hated ramen, and never met the Ichiraku's? Well, that's my goal, my story, the life of Uzumaki Naruto if he never knew kindness to any degree.

This story shall begin on the night of the Genin graduation exams, where Mizuki convinces Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll. But what happens when Iruka never goes looking for him? Never finds him and helps him? We'll find out, right about...NOW!

On a side note, I wrote this story MONTHS ago, sometime between Kyuubi Incarnate and Harsh existence, so...I can't be sure if I'm going to continue with it, I just wanted to post what I had.

**Authorization arts! Fiction description no jutsu!**

Naruto was jumping through the woods outside of Konoha with the forbidden scroll on his back, not that he knew it was forbidden. Mizuki told him that if he could get the scroll and bring it to him as proof, he would pass the exam. So that's what he did, he got the scroll and was heading to the designated spot to meet Mizuki.

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree when he suddenly heard an odd noise behind him. He tried to figure out what it was, and it dawned on him that it was the sound of metal cleaving through the crisp twilight air. But he realized too late as he was hit with a Shuriken in the back, but not just any Shuriken, he was hit with a gigantic Fuma Shuriken, entirely designed to make you regret dodging it.

The giant blade of the weapon pierced deeply through his back, and into and through his left lung, almost to the point that it stabbed through the front of his ribcage. The force of the impact caused Naruto to spin around and lean on his knee's heavily as he started to cough up large amounts of blood.

A moment later Mizuki himself jumped down from the tree laughing like a maniac "You pathetic piece of trash, you couldn't even sense a Shuriken that large coming at you, I'm surprised that you were able to get the scroll"

Naruto's eyes widened in pain and surprise, and he rasped out "M-Mizuki-sensei You threw this?"

Mizuki cackled "Of course I did! I'm surprised it didn't kill you outright, but I suppose a demon such as yourself would cling to their pathetic life as much as possible. But now, I'm going to kill you and be regarded as a hero. But before I do, do you know why you're called a demon everywhere you go?"

Naruto shook his head sadly, and coughed up more blood.

Mizuki grinned "I'll tell you why. You know of the Fourth Hokage, how he killed the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life? Well it's a lie! He sealed the demon into you! You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! You are a demon!"

Naruto was utterly shocked, but more so he was overwhelmed with rage and hatred. "That's the reason!? I've been tortured, abused, shunned, and ignored my whole life because there's a demon sealed in me!?

Naruto closed his eyes and shook with unkempt rage, red chakra began to pour off of him like waterfall, his nails grew longer, stronger, and sharper. His Canines grew much longer and sharper, fangs. His whisker marks grew bolder, more feral. His hair grew more feral and spiky. He opened his eyes slowly, revealing the burning crimson orbs of the Kyuubi. He snarled, startling Mizuki significantly.

" **You all thought he was a demon then? I'll show you something to be feared!" He roared, in a demonic sounding voice.**

Naruto/Kyuubi dropped down onto all fours and charged at the still Mizuki, who was too terrified by the Kyuubi's malicious aura and killing intent to move.

Naruto/Kyuubi lashed out with his lengthened nails and raked them across Mizuki's Chuunin vest, riping the front of it to shreds, and cutting into his tender flesh beneath, his claws dug deeply into his chest ripping away meat and sending blood flying.

The sudden pain knocked Mizuki free of his daze and he staggered back away from Naruto/Kyuubi and looked down. The front of his vest was mostly missing, as was the front of his chest down to his rib cage. Blood openly poured down his front and he screamed in pain and collapsed to his knees

Naruto /Kyuubi slowly advanced on the vulnerable man on all fours. He drew up right in front of him, and stared him right in the eyes and inhaled deeply and grinned evilly **"Ahh, the scent of fear, such a delicious scent. Now scream, scream like all the times you've made my vessel scream!"**

Mizuki screamed long into the night. The next day all that was found at the scene was the bloody body of Mizuki. Much of his skin had been ripped from his body, and there were deep gouges in his flesh, his eyes had been viciously ripped out, as was his tongue, beside him lay the forbidden scroll, with his arm holding it protectively. No sign of Naruto was anywhere to be seen. Mizuki had long since passed on from blood loss.

Naruto woke up in his bed, inside his apartment. Soaked in blood and his chest and back hurt like all hell. He looked himself over and tried to remember what happened to him, the last thing he remembered was Mizuki telling him he had the Kyuubi sealed in him, then he got real angry and everything went black.

"What the hell happened last night, and how did I get back to my place?" He asked himself.

He most certainly was surprised to receive an answer, from no where and everywhere all at once a deep voice came **"That was my doing. Those insolent villagers torture and abuse you for years, calling you a demon the whole time, how dare they, they have no clue what a true demon is. So I gave that little insect a taste of what a true demon can do, he won't be bothering us again any time soon"**

Naruto froze stock still when he heard the voice "A-a-are you the Kyuubi?" He asked, fearful.

The voice returned **"Yes, I am. Don't think of me as an enemy though child, we are far from that"**

Naruto was confused "What do you mean? Why wouldn't we be enemies? I ruined your life, and you ruined mine"

Kyuubi chuckled **"Wrong, both of our lives were ruined by others, we just both happened to be the victims of it, we've both been forced into our current position, now for us to continue on as b est as possible, we must work together"**

Naruto was shocked, the 'demon' in him was asking for them to work together? "But why? Why would someone as powerful as you want to work with someone as weak as me, I can't even do a simple Bunshin"

Kyuubi's chuckle returned, albeit a bit more bitter **"Well, since the day I was sealed, I am now only as powerful as you are, and you are much more powerful than you think. The only reason you are lacking now is because you have no guidance, no one to teach or help you. First, you have to talk to your villages leader, make something up, just get him to believe you. It won't help us if you get thrown in prison. From there, we will work on making you stronger than anything on this world"**

Naruto grinned, demon? Kyuubi was his savior. "Okay!" Naruto got out of bed and winced at the pain in his back, he looked at his bed and it was soaked in blood. "Ouch, we need to get this wound closed, I can't believe I didn't bleed to death over night"

"**No need, The bleeding has already stopped, my presence makes you heal quicker than normal, now you just need to let it heal, which will take some time. Until we take our furthest step in developing you, you will still be vulnerable to wounds. You must also not strain yourself to much, it will take time for me to fix your lung, which was all but obliterated, so you will become short of breath very easily"**

Naruto nodded and went to his small bathroom and washed the blood from his hands and face, there was nothing he could do about his jumpsuit, it was the only piece of clothing he had. Once he finished washing up he headed out of his apartment and made his way slowly across Konoha, he cringed in pain with every step from his slowly healing wound, and he found that just walking made him short of breath.

Naruto attracted quite a large amount of attention to himself walking through the village towards the Hokage tower, seeing as he was going at an unusually slow pace for the normally hyperactive child, though when he passed by the reason was evident, the large hole in the back of his jumpsuit made visible an extremely deep wound, that looked to go almost all the way to his rib cage, let alone the fact that his jumpsuit itself was soaked in blood.

Naruto eventually made it to the tower after a while and went to Sarutobi's office and knocked on the door. After a moment he heard the elderly man say 'Come in' and he did so.

Naruto walked into Sarutobi's office slowly, the old man spotted him and frowned slightly, last night Naruto was reported to have stolen the forbidden scroll, then this morning Mizuki's mutilated corpse was found, with the scroll.

"Naruto, do you know what happened yesterday?"

Naruto cringed slightly "Mostly, yeah."

Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow "Care to enlighten me?"

Naruto sighed "Well, Mizuki-sensei told me yesterday that if I brought him that scroll, I would pass the genin exams, so I got it and brought it out to the woods where he said to. Then when I got there he attacked me and hit me in the back with a giant Shuriken, which still hurts a lot. He then yelled at me, told me how stupid I was and all that, then told me that everyone hates me because of the Kyuubi in me, that I'm a demon." He was out of breath and took a minute to recuperate.

When Naruto was capable, he continued "When he said that I got real mad, that all this time I've been getting tortured and attacked, just because they thought I was a demon, without any proof. Then everything went dark...I woke up early this morning in that clearing next to Mizuki's body, I was really scared, I didn't know what happened to him, so I ran back to the village and went back home, then decided to come here"

Sarutobi sighed 'It seems as if the Kyuubi was able to take over briefly in his rage, but that can't be held against him, it's a defense mechanism built into the seal' "Alright Naruto, thank you for being honest and telling the truth. Seeing as it was you who stopped Mizuki from getting the forbidden scroll, and since you killed him in self defense, which is well within the rights of any citizen. I am not going to set any charges against you for anything in this case. Also I am going to grant you a passing grade on the Genin exams at the Academy, anyone who can come out victorious against a Chuunin, while injured, deserves to be a Genin at the least"

Sarutobi reached into his desk and handed Naruto a Konoha hitai-ite on a blue cloth and smiled "Now hurry and get to the Academy, and make me proud in my decision"

Naruto nodded furiously and left the office and headed for the Academy as quickly as he could. "Fantastic! That went even better then planned"

"**Indeed. Ahh yes I forgot, you don't need to speak aloud to communicate with me, all you need to do is think it, we are connected mentally, via the, now cracked, seal"**

Naruto smirked and nodded 'Alright then, that will make this plenty easier' He then continued on his way to the Academy, rushing as quickly as he could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto arrived at the Academy wheezing and lightheaded from lack of oxygen, trying to get by on one lung was really hard.

Naruto practically stumbled into his classroom, but caught himself. He stood in front of the door and addressed Iruka while panting "Sorry I'm late, it wasn't easy getting across Konoha in my condition"

Iruka sighed "What condition is that? You were just fine yesterday. Also, why are you here? You didn't pass the exams"

Naruto smirked "Hokage-sama passed me for the exams after everything that happened last night. And my condition, well I'm injured. If you need to verify my graduating you can ask Hokage-sama"

Iruka shrugged "Whatever, you graduating just makes the team placements easier, just take your seat already"

Naruto shrugged and looked around the room, his usual seat next to the brooding Uchiha had been claimed by Haruno Sakura, his number one fangirl. He spotted an empty seat a couple rows up from the shy Hyuuga girl and he headed for it. Iruka saw his back, both the fact that his clothes were soaked in blood and the gaping hole in his back. "Holy crap, what happened to you?" he asked.

Naruto stopped and spun back to Iruka, presenting his back to the whole class, who all gasped "Like I said, I was injured."

Sakura, in a rare moment of humanity yelled out "Injured? More like maimed! How the hell are you even alive after something like that? Better yet, what the hell caused something like that?"

Naruto chuckled "I have...unique characteristics, which allowed me to withstand the injury and blood loss, as to the cause? Mizuki-sensei and his Fuma Shuriken can be thanked"

The students were shocked, and realization dawned on Iruka "So that's why Mizuki wasn't here today, he's in prison" He said, more to himself than anyone.

Naruto shrugged, he could come to whatever conclusion he wanted to. Naruto continued on and sat down in the open seat a few rows above Hinata.

Iruka then started off with what he was saying "Right, since Naruto is here now, everything I said before doesn't matter any longer, the teams won't need to be altered any longer due to Naruto's failing. So Starting with Team eight, it will consist of Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto shrugged, he had two girls, that was always nice. Sakura was annoying for the most part, but he felt she could come around if she could get over Sasuke. Hinata was one of three people in the class who never tried to degrade or humiliate Naruto, she was only ever polite, if shy, around him. So overall he was happy with the team.

Sakura on the other hand, was quite pissed. She so desperately needed to be with the Uchiha, little did she know that being _away_ from him was going to change her views on life quite drastically.

"And your Jounin sensei is, Yuuhi Kurenai"

Naruto smirked 'I thought I was lucky with two girls, now we get a female sensei too? What great luck!'

Kyuubi chuckled **"Indeed, I was fearing we were going to be stuck in a sausage fest"**

Naruto couldn't help but crack a wicked smile at Kyuubi's joke, who would have thought the most terrifying demon to walk the earth would have a sense of humor?.

"Continuing on, team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba, led by Hatake Kakashi"

"Team 10 will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Chouji Akimichi, and Nara Shikamaru, led my Sarutobi Asuma"

Almost every girl in the room was sorely upset by the teams, after all _none_ of them got with Sasuke-kun. While all of the guys loved their teams. Shikamaru and Chouji were with their best friends, each other. Sasuke was with two highest rated guys in the class besides himself, and Naruto had two girls, and a female sensei even!

Iruka nodded "Right, well your sensei's should be here in no time, so sit tight, and good luck in your lifes" Iruka then left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About ten minutes passed before the first Jounin arrived, she was a fairly tall woman, standing at five foot nine. She was wrapped in bandages all over her torso, going down to mid thigh and ending at her shoulders, under which a fishnet shirt could be seen, she also had one red sleeve on her right arm. She also had long wavy black hair that reached just past her shoulders, and deep crimson eyes. She certainly was a unique woman. "Team eight, please follow me"

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura all got up from their seats and followed their new sensei outside, and off to a small park, where they sat on a bench as instructed and Kurenai stood before them.

"Alright, lets get to know each other a little better, I'll go first. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I like many things, including Tea and Flowers. I dislike sexists and perverts, I have many hobbies, which include trying new Tea's and picking flowers. My dream is to become the first Genjutsu mistress. Now, why don't you go next" She said, motioning to Sakura at the end.

Sakura nodded "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like Sasuke-kun, and Sakura trees. I dislike Naruto-baka and Ino-pig. My hobbies...I don't really have any hobbies 'Aside from following Sasuke everywhere'. My dream...I'm not really sure if I have one"

Kurenai sighed 'Joy, a fangirl that doesn't know what she wants from life' "Okay, how about you go next?" She said, motioning to Hinata.

Hinata nodded weakly "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like Tea and flowers as well...along with one other thing-" She said, while her eyes darted quickly to Naruto, which didn't go unnoticed by Kurenai "- I dislike people who bully others or don't believe in them, I also don't like how my family is split into two families. My hobbies include drawing and training. My dream is to become a powerful Kunoichi, and to make my father proud"

Kurenai nodded 'It seems she's quite fond of the kid, interesting.' "Right, and lastly, our resident male"

Naruto smirked "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, though the village has many more _colorful_ names for me. I like..-" He took a long pause, 'What do I like? I don't have anything nice...' "-I don't know what I like. I currently dislike every person in this village. Hobbies? Training...I suppose. My dream, or really my future, is to become the most powerful person to ever walk this earth. I have one last little thing to say, I run my life by a simple rule. 'If you trust me, I trust you, If you care for me, I care for you.' follow it, and we might just get along."

Kurenai's eyes widened "Uzumaki...you're the-" Naruto interrupted "I really don't suggest you finish that sentence Kurenai, it would bring nothing but trouble"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's introduction, and his interaction with Kurenai "What do you mean you dislike everyone in the village?"

Naruto rolled his eyes "What do you think I mean? I hate every one in the village as things stand right now"

The team was shocked, and Sakura continued "What do you mean? Why do you hate us all?"

Naruto groaned "It's really quite simple, Everyone hates me, and I hate everyone, I don't see what there isn't to get"

Kurenai interrupted before anything could could further develop "Well, I'm very pleased to have met you all, and to have you as my Genin. Tomorrow if you'll all come to Training ground Eight at nine , there is one more test to administer before you all become full fledged Genin of Konoha"

Naruto nodded "So we're done here then?"

Kurenai nodded "Yes, until tomorrow"

Naruto nodded once more "Alright then, I've got _a lot_ of training to do, see you all tomorrow then" Naruto then took off at a sluggish speed towards his own 'private' training ground. He had to learn all he could, and as quickly as he could after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto arrived at his own training area a little while later, once he was there he went over to a tree which offered sufficient shade, slide down the trunk to the ground and contacted his new sensei.

'So Kyuubi, what's the first thing you're going to teach me?"

Kyuubi replied in his usual deep voice **"Nothing. Until your wound fully heals, which should be done by tomorrow, we can't really do anything, I am first going to teach you Taijutsu, but you need your flexibility for it, which you clearly don't have with that injury. But, what we can do for now is bulk you up, build up your muscles, increase your strength and speed"**

Naruto frowned 'So...I'm going to be doing the same thing I've been doing for years, with no results"

Kyuubi chuckled **"Who said it was going to have no results? No my boy, this will be quite different. I'm going to flood your body with testosterone, epinephrine(Adrenaline), and other various hormones, along with my own chakra. The combination of all of this will result in you building muscle **_**much**_** faster than normally, faster than any human could hope to do in fact"**

Naruto grinned like Cheshire cat 'Why didn't you say that in the first place? Get to work, lets get these hormones flowing!'

Kyuubi sighed **"Well, it's not quite as easy as 'just doing it'. You have to grant me access to your body, as it currently stands I can only take control of your body when your in extreme emotional distress, or danger"**

Naruto sighed, there was always a catch 'So, how do I give you more access?'

"**To allow me greater freedom, you must alter the seal, more specifically remove a portion of it. The more of the seal you remove, the more freedom, and thus control I gain, and the more I can help you out. So, if say you removed _all_ of the seal, I would be able to do anything we wished. I could interfere with your bodily functions, or change things around. I could even take over completely if you so wished, so we could do things like you train in things like Taijutsu, and anything knowledge based during the day, then at night I take over while your mind rests, and train your body physically. Unlike normal humans, because of me and my chakra, your body doesn't require rest, only your mind does."**

Naruto was shocked, very shocked 'So wait, if I remove all of the seal, we can make me a lot stronger? But won't removing the seal remove you from me, or kill us both?'

Kyuubi grinned inside Naruto's mind **"You're quick, removing the seal would indeed remove all the barriers that keep me from leaving you, but because we have been joined for so long, our souls themselves are now entangled, so I'm stuck here no matter what, if I left, we both die. So removing the seal would only let me roam free throughout you."**

Naruto nodded 'Well, that sounds good enough, I trust you more then anyone else in this hell hole. How do I take off the seal then?'

To say the Kyuubi was shocked was an understatement **'He trusts me...even after all I've done to him and his village...' "Alright, to remove the seal you have to enter your mind, either by meditating, or knocking yourself out. Then you just have to come to the room I'm locked up in, and rip the paper seal from the cage doors"**

Naruto mentally nodded and prepared himself for the pain to come, he definitely needed to learn how to meditate soon... He leaned forward away from the tree, closed his eyes tightly, and snapped back up and against the tree as hard as he could, smashing the back of his head into the tree. He instantly slumped over and fell to the side, unconscious.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer. He rubbed his throbbing head and started to slowly walk through the halls of the sewers, in the ankle deep water.

Naruto slowly walked throughout the seemingly endless halls, he knew by instinct which way to go when he came to intersections or forks, and his instincts never harmed him before.

He eventually came to the gigantic room that housed the Kyuubi, he could see the humongous iron gates across the other side of the room, behind the cage lay the glowing crimson eyes of the Kyuubi.

Naruto walked up to the cage and frowned "To live in a cage for thirteen years, I don't know how you didn't go insane"

Kyuubi sighed **"Well, I slept for most of the time, so it wasn't **_**too**_** horrible, except for this godforsaken water, and it's so damn cramped, I haven't been able to stretch since I got sealed"**

Naruto nodded and walked up to the doors and looked at the seal "So, this is the seal huh? Such a little thing kept the most powerful demon ever at bay for over a decade, it's quite amazing"

Kyuubi nodded from behind the bars **"Indeed, even though I detest the man to no end, I have to give him credit. The Yondaime knew his seals"**

Naruto smirked "Yeah, but I bet he didn't think I'd be removing the seal" He said, as he laid his hand over the seal and lifted off the edge of the piece of paper.

The Kyuubi's eyes lit up with what seemed to be hope, and gratefulness. Then Naruto tightened his grip on the slip of paper and said one last thing "I really hope you're not lying to me Kyuubi" Before he slammed his eyes shut and ripped the entire seal free of the great gates.

The gates suddenly flew open at an amazing speed, as if they were holding in a gigantic force. The gates slammed into Naruto and sent him flying across the chamber and slammed him into the far wall, where he blacked out of his mind and was thrown back into the world.

Naruto opened his eyes back in the real world and groaned, his head still hurt a decent bit from before. He suddenly felt a great pressure throughout his body, it was actually quite painful, it took him a minute to realize it was the Kyuubi's power tearing throughout his system and flooding chakra in every which direction. The pain eventually subsided when all of the chakra evened out and Naruto felt better than ever, even with his missing lung and damaged torso, he felt like he had more energy than even, like he could go on forever without ever stopping.

Kyuubi's voice returned once again **"Ohh, how long has it been since I've been able to really stretch my legs. Do you mind if I try to control your body for a moment? I always wondered what it was like being a human, with your thumbs and such"**

Naruto smirked at the thumb comment but nodded 'Sure go head, what's gonna happen to me though?'

Kyuubi's voice rang in his ears **"Nothing, When I control your body you will be fully conscious and aware of everything, unless of course you relinquish **_**complete**_** control, or go to sleep. Other wise we share the senses, so if I'm controlling everything, you will see and hear everything, you just won't be controlling the muscles...think of it like watching a movie, you hear and see everything the actor does, you just have no say in what they do. Though...you can retake control at any point if you so wished"**

Naruto nodded in understanding 'Alright well, take it for a spin, just don't bust my ass'

Naruto watched on in amazement as he felt himself become unattached to his own muscles, and he watched in awe as his head moved on it's own, and his eyes flicked around from place to place. His hand raised up to his face and moved and flexed before his face, apparently Kyuubi was getting used to everything, so Naruto laid back and watched everything unfold, he definitely wouldn't mind being able to just lay back and watch things on autopilot every once in a while.

About fifteen minutes later and Kyuubi had apparently gotten the knack of everything, as he latched onto the tree and hoisted himself onto both feet. He stood shakily for a few moments before cautiously taking a few steps away from the tree. He grinned as he stood there, looking around the training ground before his voice returned once again **"Who would have thought standing on two legs would be so...different, and difficult"**

Naruto chuckled 'Yeah, now you know why it takes most of us at least a year to start barely walking'

"**Indeed. Well, I've had my fun, I'll have plenty of time to get better acquainted later tonight, for now lets get you started, there are some differences now. With my demonic chakra now flowing through you full force, instead of trickling through the seal, it's going to make your body _far_ more efficient then the crappy super-structure of your standard human. Your Heart will be able to pump more blood quickly, your blood will be able to carry more oxygen and waste byproducts throughout you body, your healing will now take place much faster than previously, your back injury should now be fully healed before you go to sleep tonight. In accordance with that, it will now be practically impossible to tire out your muscles, the healing effect of my chakra will take care of any damage done through use before it can harm you, and your boosted cardiovascular system will cart away the toxins produced much quicker, and more oxygen can be delivered quicker. Your respiratory system will also be much more efficient, the blood vessels in your lungs have grown both in number and in size, allowing more of the new blood cells to get to the oxygen, further improving your waste processing."**

"**I realize this is a very large amount of information to take in for you, but there is still more. But to simply sum it all up, the majority of your organ systems are now much more efficient and or powerful. Now on to the training, I'm going to flood your body with hormones, which is going to give you **_**a lot**_** of energy, so train yourself harder than ever before"**

Kyuubi opened the flood valves on Naruto hormones, and they hit him like a Tsunami. Naruto was suddenly filled with feelings, thoughts, and emotions that he never even knew existed. After all, twelve year old boys don't have an awful lot of experience dealing with vast amounts of testosterone and adrenaline cocktails.

Naruto very rapidly found himself thinking about things that he had never given thought to before, just how high Kurenai's bandages were set, and what lay beneath them was suddenly a very interesting thing to him, finding out if Sakura was a natural pink was suddenly a more enjoyable idea, and much, much more. He shook his head desperately trying to shake the wave of dirty thoughts that plagued him.

Kyuubi barked at him **"Get a hold of yourself, these are going to be daily thoughts from now on, and your going to have to learn to deal with them, it's part of growing up, even if you're doing it a little early, now hurry up and start working! The quicker you start working, the less you'll be able to think about all of that!"**

Naruto, needing no further incite to get the dirty thoughts from his mind, quickly set to busting his ass, running laps, sit-ups, push-ups, squats, jumps, lunges, He did every exercise he could think of, and yet didn't feel tired by the time the sun started going down, but he was able to keep his thoughts,less filthy with his mind busy.

The time came for him to call it a night and he addressed the Kyuubi 'Alright Kyuubi, time to switch shifts, I got nothing to ask of you accept to get me over to the training ground to meet the team tomorrow at some point' Kyuubi nodded his head, and Naruto drifted off into blissful slumber, only to dream of late nights with many women.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning came and Naruto opened his senses to find Kyuubi still going at it, apparently enjoying the time out in the world, and he had apparently become quite well acquainted with Naruto's body if the numerous handsprings and flips he was performing was anything. 'So, I take it your night of training and getting used to the body went well?' He asked.

Kyuubi chuckled **"You bet I did, now I understand why Humans walk on two feet, you can do so many nimble maneuvers like this, I was having a great time. I guess you should take over again about now, your team should be here soon, though you should definitely get some food quick, all the demonic chakra in the world can't solve starvation"**

Naruto suddenly came back into control of their now shared body and he found himself lying on the grass. He pushed himself off the ground and was _very_ shocked to find that his muscles already felt stronger than yesterday, not to mention he felt more flexible. **"Ahh, I took the liberty of thoroughly stretching out all of your joints, tendons, and ligaments, not much use in you if you can't move"**

Naruto got all the way up from the grass and moved around a bit, he felt better than he did last night, and he definitely felt better than he ever had in his life, and to top it all off, the wound in his back was completely gone, leaving only his torn and bloody jumpsuit, which sorely needed replacing.

Naruto was very pleased with the way things were going, he didn't even need to do any kind of morning warm up, since he'd been working all night. So he started where Kyuubi more or less left off, he started doing handsprings and cartwheels, flips and anything else he could think of, things he could never even think about doing before, he found possible now, due to his new found energy and flexibility, and his apparently very quickly developing muscles.


	2. Team tests and Cranks

That was the scene the rest of Team eight came upon as they each showed up, Hinata showed up first, and Sakura and Kurenai walked up to the training ground at the same time. Hinata had stayed quite and merely watched the amazing show Naruto was putting on without knowing it.

To say the three were surprised would be an understatement, Naruto was flipping and flying and bouncing like a five year old who ate a five pound bag of sugar, and he wasn't even sweating or breathing hard as far as they could tell.

Naruto eventually spotted them and he ran over to where they were and greeted them "Morning everyone, great morning isn't it?"

Kurenai was proud to see one of her students apparently eager to get an early start on the day "Well hello Naruto, good to see you in such a fine mood today, what time did you start doing all this at?"

Naruto smirked "I dunno, I started when we left after the team meeting yesterday. I need all the training I can get since my time is now limited with being on a team, so I need every second I have for training"

Kurenai's crimson eyes widened, as did Sakura's and Hinata's "You mean you've been doing this since we left yesterday!?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto grinned "Yep"

Sakura groaned and slapped herself on the forehead "Good job Naruto-baka, now you're going to be dead exhausted for the test"

Naruto smirked and looked at Sakura, the girl looked sleepy "I would be more concerned with myself if I were you Sakura, you seem a bit tired"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto and fumed slightly but said nothing, and Kurenai interrupted them "Right well, lets get the test over with quickly, the sooner the better"

Naruto nodded "Okay then! So...what's the test?"

Kurenai smirked and her body slowly started to dissolve into pure nothingness "You must defeat my illusions and take this small package from me" She said, lifting up a small brown box before finally disappearing after a nearly silent "Begin".

Naruto looked around for Kurenai, but didn't find her anywhere. Kyuubi scoffed **"Honestly kid, couldn't you tell she cast a Genjutsu on all of you? Pulse your chakra and break free of it"**

Naruto nodded, having on the spot advice on everything was very handy. He put his hands together in the ram seal and pulsed his chakra, which ended up being a lot more than he expected, not having used chakra since the seal removal. He accidentally flushed out so much chakra it's warmth carried out from him and washed over Hinata and Sakura, breaking them free of the illusion as well.

Naruto nodded "So, the Genjutsu is dealt with, now where is she..."

Hinata smiled weakly and closed her eyes briefly and yelled quietly "Byakugan!" Veins erupted from the corners of her eyes, make her look slightly scary and she opened her eyes again, all traces of lavender coloring was gone leaving her eyes the pure white that the Hyuuga's were famous for. She scanned the training ground and a small smile graced her features. "N-Naruto-kun, Kurenai-sensei is about two-hundred yards to the south-east of us, behind some bushes and trees"

Naruto grinned and spun in the direction Hinata pointed 'Say Kyuubi, just how fast am I now?'

Kyuubi chuckled in his mind **"Just pour as much of your chakra into your legs and feet that you can and jump in the direction of Kurenai. Oh, and get a running start"**

Naruto grinned and turned in the opposite direction that Kurenai was in and walked about twenty yards away and then turned back and got into a low sprinters crouch. His vast stores of chakra roared to life as he poured as much as he could into his legs, red and blue chakra started to pour from his legs, so much so that it was visible to the naked eye, it flared off of his legs as wisps that looked like blue and red fire.

Naruto readied himself and counted down in his head, with each number passed the chakra pulsed slightly and grew in intensity, until he reach '1' and then when he said "Go" the chakra in his legs explosively flared out and Naruto pushed off the ground as fast as he could towards Kurenai, he didn't notice the moderate crater he put in the ground as he pushed off.

He crossed the twenty yards before he knew it and he once again pushed his chakra as hard as he could into his legs before launching himself in a flying arc towards Kurenai. He once again caused a crater in the ground, along with a small burst of wind and sound as he took off, which startled the two girls on his team a lot, hell everything he did within the last twenty seconds startled the hell out of them.

Naruto rocketed through the air at incredible speeds, straight towards Kurenai, who was shocked so much so that she stood still 'H-how is he doing this, I couldn't even follow him. He was running so fast, and he just jumped over two hundred yards in a single bound, and that Chakra, it was _red_ has the Kyuubi done something to him?'

Before she could snap out of her own questions Naruto landed in the canopy of the tree above her, and cushioned his landing with chakra as to not make any noise. He looked down through the leaves and saw Kurenai standing there, with an utterly shocked and confused look on her face, and under her left arm was the small box.

He made his decision, he would try and get it quickly. He leaned forward slightly and started to swing forward on his branch, but he held on tight so he rotated in place along the branch, when he was at just the right angle he released the branch and pushed off with his legs as hard as he could, without using chakra. He rocketed down through the twigs, branches, and leaves of the tree and flew straight at Kurenai, who was still oblivious.

Naruto flew towards her and the box, with his arms outstretched, he touched the box and went to snatch it from her, only for his hand to slid right through the box, along with Kurenai, who disappeared when he touched her. Naruto was completely surprised 'What? When did she do another Genjutsu!?" and his surprise cost him, as he smashed into the ground incredibly hard, cracking the earth and rolling for a good thirty feet.

Naruto groaned in pain as he slowly stood up from the grass and his bones popped back into place. 'How the hell am I supposed to get her if she's going to nail me with a Genjutsu every time I get close'

Kyuubi suddenly had an idea **"Actually, I know of a way to defeat her genjutsu's and track her at the same time, I used to use this method to track prey that were masters of camouflage. What you do is send out pulses of your chakra, which would disturb her genjutsu's, then you need to listen in for the slight reports of the chakra reflecting off of things, a weaker response means it hit something organic and was slightly absorbed."**

Naruto grinned 'You're an evil genius Kyuubi, and I love it' He closed his eyes and focused, and sent out a pulse of his chakra. He felt the weakened responses from Sakura and Hinata, and then he felt Kurenai's, which was about thirty yards west of him. Naruto smirked and took off in her direction, pulsing his chakra every second or two to keep Illusions away, and to track if she moved. But much to his happiness, she didn't move, she seemed to be once again shocked, but this time it was real, so he swooped in and snagged the small brown box from under her arm and hightailed it back to his teammates...who hadn't moved.

Naruto grinned as he presented the small box to his teammates, who were still unbelievably shocked at Naruto's speed and power, after all the kid just launched himself over two hundred yards, and was nothing but a blur to them, and he _still_ wasn't even sweating.

Sakura was the first between the two to speak "Wha-what happened to the dead-last dobe at the Academy who couldn't even do a bunshin?"

Naruto frowned "He's dead, I hope you like the new Naruto better, because this is only the beginning"

Kurenai interjected "Naruto, I'm very impressed with your skills, but upset at the same time, this is supposed to be a team exercise"

Naruto nodded, surprising the older woman "I know it was supposed to be a team based exercise, but I didn't see the need to put either of them in harms way. Hinata is a taijutsu specialist, and while a fearsome close quarters specialist, you're a genjutsu specialist, and thrive on staying far from your opponent, so her going against you would be unwise because she doesn't yet have the speed to get to you before you would take her out with a genjutsu."

"Sakura on the other hand is a genjutsu specialist herself, but you're a Jounin, and specifically trained in Genjutsu, even Sakura only knows the Academy basics, so pitting her against you would be unfair because you would just overwhelm her with a higher level genjutsu then she could handle."

"In the end, at least as far as I could see, I was the best option to take you on, I had the speed to catch you off guard and get close to you, and I can dispel nearly all genjutsu's. I just figured it was best to send in one person who specialized in your weakness, rather than put two additional people in harms way who would not be able to cope with the threat anyway, as it was their specific weaknesses"

Kurenai was shocked, no astounded to the amount of insight he put into the speech, whether it was bullshit or not and he just made it up on the spot didn't even really matter, because it showed multiple things, he was willing to put himself in danger. He would do so before he would do it to his allies, and he already knew the strengths and weaknesses of all of his teammates, including herself. "That was...extremely well put Naruto. Sorry that you and Sakura didn't get to participate Hinata, but that will be different tomorrow, when we take our first mission as a team" She said, with a distinctly proud tone at the end.

Naruto smirked "So...meet here tomorrow to get our first mission as a team, meaning we passed?"

Kurenai nodded "Yep, more or less"

Naruto nodded "Cool, I'll see you all then I suppose, I have lots more training to do, and food to eat, I'm starved"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was heading towards his training ground after getting some food to eat, along with a lot of energy bars and such, so he wouldn't have to leave for full meals as often, when he contacted Kyuubi.

'So Kyuubi, I understand that physical training is important and all, and I'm beyond happy at the speed at which I'm progressing, but when are we going to start doing jutsu's and such?'

Kyuubi smirked **"When you're ready, we will begin, I still want you to be much stronger and faster, and we also need to train your chakra control, a lot. Once all that is done, I will begin teaching you jutsu's. All in all, about one month or so, and you should be fully ready to learn jutsu's"**

Naruto paled 'What, a month!? Theres plenty of kids who already know jutsus, hell Sasuke knows the Goukakyuu, chouji has his families techniques, as does Shikamaru and Ino, what do I have? Not even a bunshin'

"**That is true, but those children won't be learning A and S rank jutsu's for more than a few years, and if you don't stop bitching about it, neither will you"**

Naruto's eyes widened 'Y-you're going to be teaching me A and S rank jutsus? Why the hell didn't you say so in the first place! Now at least theres a reason for it taking so long to be prepared!" His shocked expression was quickly replaced with one of sheer joy and excitement.

Naruto continued on towards the training ground, his resolve to train greatly improved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto trained hard every moment he had spare for every day, and Kyuubi trained his body as hard as he could during the nights, they did this for a month and a half, since Kyuubi insisted that Naruto still needed more chakra control, or he would succeed only in being dead.

It was the day Kyuubi was due to teach Naruto his first jutsu, and Naruto was just starting to come back from his slumber when Kyuubi yelled into his consciousness** "Naruto, wake up and take control of the body, I'm going to teach you the Jutsu before your team arrives, I have a feeling that today you will be getting more than just your first jutsu, something to do with your team"**

Naruto nodded sleepily and resumed control over their shared body and shook his sleepiness from himself. 'Mmm, ok what do I need to do for the jutsu? And what exactly does it do?'

Kyuubi smirked **"Well, I didn't want to start you off with anything too destructive, it's called the 'Inkaten' This jutsu is incredibly versatile, which is why it is the first I am teaching you. Depending on how much chakra you push into this jutsu, it can do as little as warming the room up slightly, to as much as, if you used enough chakra, engulfing about half of Konoha in flames. This jutsu is quite different compared to other fire jutsu's. Other jutsu's, like the Goukakyuu take the users breath, and combine it with chakra to create fire. This jutsu takes your chakra and heats up the things in the area, it heats them until they hit their flash point and burst into flames, that includes everything, steel, iron, cloth, flesh...well flesh just cooks into nothingness."**

Naruto's face twisted into an impish grin 'That is so awesome! So...what do I do?'

"**You do it like any other jutsu, you need to do the proper hand seals, in the proper order, and then mold your chakra, in this case the more chakra you use, the greater the affect, so give it a shot, and try not to wipe Konoha off the map, here look at the hand seals" Kyuubi quickly took control of Naruto's arms and worked through the hand seals a few times while Naruto watched intently.**

Kyuubi returned control over to Naruto, who took over. He worked the seals a few times without any chakra to make sure he had them right, and after the go ahead from Kyuubi he focused on a specifically large tree about fifty yards from himself and ran through the hand seals and pumped a decent amount of chakra into the jutsu and yelled out "Katon: Inkaten no jutsu!"

Instantaneously, the tree across the clearing exploded into flames, along with the five trees on the surrounding sides of it, in under a few seconds the tree's were reduced to black incinerated logs, which all slowly fell over to the ground, where they cracked into multiple pieces.

The smell of burnt wood and ash permeated the air and Naruto couldn't help but grin 'That's more powerful than I thought, I didn't think I put much chakra into it, yet it took out six trees and scorched the earth black in that area...'

Kyuubi chuckled** "Like I said, A and S rank jutsu's, not the playthings all of those other genins play around with. Now heads up, I can sense your team approaching"**

Naruto nodded and spun around the face the entrance of the training ground, and quickly put up an expressionless face. Not sixty seconds later the three members of his team walked onto the field, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if they met up and walked here together, or just so happened to meet up at the same point every day.

The three women smelled the burnt wood in the air and looked beyond Naruto to see the patch of decimated land that was about twenty yards wide. Upon seeing the spot their eyes widened, they had become accustomed to Naruto getting there first, according to him he stayed and trained all night every night, they just thought that he always got there early. Nonetheless over the course of the time the tranquil training ground had been getting more and more abused by Naruto, dirt tracks formed in the green fields from his running, trees were missing bark in places from kicks, punches and various other Taijutsu attacks...but this, Naruto never demonstrated any knowledge or use of any jutsu's since they became a team, so he was either a pyromaniac and set the woods on fire, or was practicing fire Jutsu's...and something _big_ to cause that much damage.

Kurenai eyed Naruto slightly warily, she was unsure of him, she had seen red chakra pour from him on the day of their test, and he kept to himself on missions and meetings, she barely new anything more than what she learned in their first introductions. "Naruto...what happened to those trees and that patch of land behind you?"

Naruto chuckled and looked over his shoulder "That? Was just trying something new out, a new jutsu"

Kurenai's crimson eyes widened slightly, it was as she suspected "Really? I was unaware that you knew any jutsu's beyond what the Academy taught, care to give a demonstration, or explanation?"

Naruto shook his head "Nah, it's a bit overly destructive to just go using like nothing. And an explanation...it's a powerful fire jutsu"

Sakura, who was not yet over her fanaticism of Sasuke (She had gotten better, but still adored him and his 'talent') "Really? Is it anything like Sasuke-kun's Goukakyuu no jutsu?"

Naruto smirked and suppressed a cackle "Goukakyuu? This, hah no, this is nothing like 'Sasuke-kun's' Goukakyuu, this is much, much, much stronger"

Before another dispute between the power between Naruto and Sasuke could break out, Kurenai interjected "That sounds quite remarkable Naruto, maybe you'll get to use it on our mission today, I've decided that I think the three of you are ready for a C-rank mission, so today I'm going to request one"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take them long to arrive at the Hokage tower, they walked into Sarutobi's office, with Kurenai leading and bowed to Sarutobi, who smiled kindly at them "Ahh, Kurenai-san. Here to pick up your daily D-ranks are you?"

Kurenai smiled warmly and shook her head "No, actually I was wondering if we could have our first C-rank, they've all shown outstanding discipline and skill over the past month and I think the sooner they can get the experience the better"

Sarutobi smirked and nodded "Very well then, C-rank it is. I actually just finished drawing up a new C-rank, theres been reports of a small bandit group about a two day walk from Konoha, who have been ruthlessly attacking and raiding caravans and traveling merchants. They need to be dealt with, do you think your team is up for this mission?"

Kurenai nodded, he wouldn't have suggested the mission if she didn't think they could do it. "Hai Hokage-sama, we will do it without fail" She quickly took the mission scroll and the four bowed to Sarutobi and Kurenai turned to them "Pack for a week, meet me at the west gate in thirty minutes" The three kids nodded and took off to get ready.

Kurenai was about to leave when Sarutobi asked her to stay for a few minutes "I was wondering, how is Naruto doing? I haven't been able to talk to him at all since he graduated, outside of mission assignments"

Kurenai sighed "Honestly? He worries me. He's overly secretive about his training regimen, and claims to train twenty four seven. Also....The Kyuubi's chakra, I'm positive I saw it during our test. His chakra was actually visible when he channeled it, and I could clearly see red mixed in with his normal blue. He just makes me nervous"

Sarutobi rubbed his chin for a moment in thought "I wouldn't worry to much about Naruto. He's about as loyal to Konoha as they get, though I don't know why with the life he's had...I believe the chakra you saw was the Kyuubi's attempt to live longer, strengthen the prison and the chance of it crumbling on your head is lower. It was doomed to the lifespan of a human when it was sealed, so I imagine it wants to make Naruto live as long as possible"

Kurenai nodded "Alright Hokage-sama, I guess I'll just wait and see about him then, I need to go get packed for the mission now though." Sarutobi nodded and dismissed her, and she quickly left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thirty minutes later and the mostly female group was walking down the dusty dirt path from the west gate away from Konoha.

Naruto got severely bored after about a mile of walking and figured he could turn it into physical exercise by doing his routines while moving. So he started to do flips, twists, handsprings, cartwheels, rolls, dives, everything he could think of. Alas, he grew bored of that as well, and decided to jump from tree to tree over the road, so he jumped up into the trees on the side of the path and began jumping from the trees on one side of the road to the trees on the other side.

Sakura quickly grew irritated at his rambunctious movements and yelled out "Oi, Naruto! Get down from there or you're gonna be dead tired by the time we need you to help set up camp!"

Naruto chuckled as he continued to jump overhead "Sakura, when was the last time you saw me be tired? Never! I don't get tired, I don't get exhausted. Don't worry about me, I'm just trying to stay busy, thanks for caring about me though, you're sweet"

Sakura scowled and raised a fist at him in a threatening manner "Whatever, but if anything falls on my head, I'm kicking your ass"

Kurenai had to suppress a small giggle at Sakura's threat, it was hard to try and take a tiny little pink haired girl serious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That day, along with the next day passed quickly, Naruto never did stop jumping from tree to tree, or the occasional flips and such he would do, he actually provided quite the entertainment for the group once Sakura settled down. He only stopped when they made camp, not even on lunch breaks did he stop, he didn't bring anything, citing he would catch an animal or two when they made camp, which he did.

The time quickly approached for them to take out the bandit's, their camp was easy enough to find, you just had to follow the sound of them in the woods, or the smell from their campfires.

They elected to take the camp out in one shot without doing any major scouting, they didn't want to risk being seen and setting them on high alert, it would be easier to just attack at full force when they weren't expecting it.

Why Kurenai decided on this plan Naruto wasn't sure, he was positive a long range genjutsu user like her would want to do extensive scouting ahead of time to plan, but apparently she was a fan of flying by the seat of her pants, or she wanted them to learn to adapt mid-combat to what would be needed.

So the plan was simple, when the sun first started to rise the next morning, when it was light enough to see, while most of them would still be asleep they would attack and attempt to take out as many as possible.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Kurenai was fully aware that this would be Sakura and Hinata's first kills, while technically it would be his too, though it didn't bother him in the slightest, he'd been beaten and bathed in blood his whole life, he had no problem with reflecting that wrath on others.


	3. How things go wrong

The next morning came, and when the sun first started to rise the group made their move, Sakura and Hinata stuck closer to Kurenai while Naruto stayed more off to the side, he slowly got further and further away from them and then quickly sped ahead towards the camp while the girls approached much more slowly, it would take them at least two or three minutes to get there, and from what Naruto and Kyuubi had established, there was over seventy-five bandits in the camp, at the minimum. They had a lot of work to do.

So Naruto was gonna go in first and clear things out a bit, Kurenai was right in that almost all of the bandits were still asleep, there were only a handful awake, and they were just barely.

Naruto drew a Kunai and snuck up on the first bandit that was awake, who was currently relieving himself on the stump of a tree, Naruto cringed, bad way to die, but sucks to be him. He snuck up behind the guy and grabbed around his mouth tightly to keep him from yelling out, he leaned in and whispered into his ear "Sorry about the timing" and he swung his arm in with the Kunai in hand and plunged the blade into his throat, severing his spine and then ripped the blade free with a small spray of arterial blood. The bandit dropped the ground and a pool of blood started to rapidly form beneath him.

Naruto repeated the process on the other awake bandits, varying from slit throats, to broken necks. He even stabbed one man right through the eye and into the brain with his Kunai.

Once all of the awake bandits were taken care of, which in total only took about forty-five seconds, he quickly started going through tents and sleeping bags, and kill the men in their sleep, one simple, powerful punching of the Kunai through their eye, and they never ever woke up.

He cleared out over fifty of the bandits before Kurenai, Sakura and Hinata crept into the clearing, only to find Naruto, with a fair bit of blood on his jumpsuit, and the majority of the camp slaughtered already.

Kurenai was about to ask why he went ahead when Sakura screamed "Naruto! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She had the undesired effect of awakening the remaining twenty five or so bandits, who quickly grabbed weapons and grouped up, and sent one man off to apparently get their 'leaders'.

Naruto was pissed though, it was going great, no it was going fantastically until Sakura came along "Good job Sakura, you just made our job about fifty times harder"

The four of them set about to engage the twenty five or so men, with weapons drawn.

Kurenai set a low level genjutsu on them, they were only bandits after all. And Naruto and Hinata quickly started to attack them. Sakura however was quite hesitant to attack, and it showed by her standing near Kurenai, shaking like a leaf.

Naruto was tearing through the bandits quite efficiently when he suddenly heard a blood chilling scream come from where Kurenai was. He spun around and witnessed about the last thing he wanted to, or expected to see. Apparently there was more than just bandits in this camp, judging by the tall man standing over the hunched over Kurenai, who was tightly gripping the stump which was what remained of her left arm.

He was a fairly tall man, with spiky black hair, and he was wielding a long two handed Katana, which was stained in Kurenai's blood, the very alarming part though, was the slashed Iwa headband he had around his left bicep. The fact that he was a missing-nin sucked, from Iwa, great he had a personal vendetta against Konoha Shinobi, and the fact that he was probably at least a Jounin to get past Kurenai without noticing topped the cake.

Naruto quickly analyzed the seen before him, Sakura was staring at the nuke-nin and Kurenai wide eyed, Hinata had knocked out the last of the bandits and had turned to face Kurenai as well. It was in this exact situation that Naruto _really_ wished he knew some type of solid clone jutsu.

'I really doubt I can take on a Jounin at this point in time...what the hell do I do!'

"**Run, we're going to do something that is going to make this possible, it's not going to be fun, it's not going to feel fun, but it will do. Draw on a _very_ large amount of my chakra, when you take enough you will become shrouded with my chakra, you will gain tails made of chakra, you need to take enough chakra to form two tails, then you grab Hinata and Sakura with each tail, then grab your sensei and book it the hell out of here as fast as you can"**

Naruto nodded and started to actively draw on _huge_ amounts of Kyuubi's chakra, it burned like hell, but he fought through the pain as the power continued to pour into him, eventually one, then finally two tails of pure red chakra formed, along with the rest of the shroud which startled the Jounin nuke-nin enough for him to make his move.

He whipped one of his tails out to the side and grabbed Hinata with it, who cried out as the chakra burned her too. Naruto leaped over to Sakura and Kurenai and snatched up Sakura with his other tail, who also started to scream in pain. Naruto himself grabbed up Kurenai and pumped all the chakra he could to his legs and turned and ran as fast as he could from the camp, carrying all of his team mates with him, as all three screamed in pain, both from the chakra burns, and Kurenai for her missing limb.

Naruto eventually stopped running when they were about six miles from the camp, he set down the three members and quickly let the chakra subside, and had to fight from passing out from the pain it caused. He quickly checked Kurenai's wound, and it was bad, she was loosing blood very fast, and would bleed to death in probably under a minute or two, and Naruto had no need for medical equipment and thus didn't carry any. 'What the hell do I stop the bleeding with!?'

"**Use my chakra again! Use the shroud to cauterize the wound!"**

Naruto grit his teeth and drew on the chakra again until he was encased in the red burning chakra again, and he quickly grabbed Kurenai's amputated limb and pumped his chakra to his hands to concentrate it there. The result was sizzling flesh and Kurenai crying out as the heat seared the wound shut. By the time he finished, Kurenai had passed out, and when Naruto looked around he noticed Sakura and Hinata had both passed out as well, no doubt do to the shock the decent burns they were now baring across the mid-sections.

Naruto was exhausted at this point, not physically, but mentally, the pain of using the Kyuubi's chakra, Kurenai's arm being taken clean off, even with the wound closed there wasn't even a remote guarantee that she would live. Then Kyuubi contacted him.

"**Hey, you're aware of the current situation we're in right? The team is unconscious, Kurenai is very close to death, and won't be up for at least a day or two. She lost her arm, her Shinobi career is all but finished. You still have a Jounin nuke-nin keeping an eye out for you, and your have a mission to complete, lest your first mission outside the village be a failure, it's unlikely you would be trusted on another one for quite a long time"**

Naruto sighed 'What do you want me to do, fight that Jounin?'

Kyuubi chuckled **"Actually, yes"**

Naruto paled at the thought 'You do realize we will get torn to shreds, right?'

Kyuubi took a deep breath, **"Not necessarily. You remember how I kick started your puberty through your hormones?"**

Naruto nodded 'Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?'

Kyuubi continued **"Well, that's not nearly all I can do, I can rewrite your genetic code, reconstruct your body to be stronger. I was originally planning to extend this to you at a later date, but circumstances demand attention. In short, I can turn you into a demon, make you incredibly powerful"**

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought "Hmm, go on, I'm officially interested'

Kyuubi nodded **"More or less, I'm going to turn you into a demon by rewriting your genetics and reconstructing you from the ground up. You will have incredibly vast demonic chakra reserves, similar to my own. Your body will be many times stronger, your skeleton will be nearly unbreakable, your muscles many times more powerful. There are some down sides, you will gain the vulnerabilities of being a demon, such as it will be possible for someone to seal you, also if...when you find a mate, she will need to be at least a half demon, or your kits would draw to much from her and kill her.**

**I can also make it so you stay looking almost the same, your eyes will gain slit pupils and thats all for your human form, you will also have a Hanyou, and demon forms as well though, but that's nothing to worry about. So, are you interested?"**

Naruto didn't need to think long, he had no reason not to do it. He had no one who cared what happened to him, he wanted to become more powerful, and this was about the best way to do so, plus he didn't see a 'mate' coming into his life for quite a long time. 'Alright Kyuubi, sounds good. Make me a demon'

Kyuubi smiled, not that Naruto could see it **"I'm glad you decided to do it, it will only benefit everyone. I'm going to take you over for a moment and place a genjutsu on the area. To keep the others asleep and to mask the chakra of your transformation, ok?"**

Naruto nodded 'Alright, lets do it Kyuubi' Kyuubi nodded and Naruto felt all control over his body fade, and he watched as Kyuubi took control and flashed through a long series of unknown hand seals and yelled "Oni gigei:Fuyugomori!" The area shimmered slightly, and Kyuubi nodded.

"**Alright, it's all done, I'm going to begin your transformation now, it's going to knock you out, it's also going to take a while, not exactly sure how long, but probably about a day or two."**

Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra surge throughout his body and winced in pain before everything faded to black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thirty-six hours later Naruto groaned and opened his eyes and stifled a gasp, everything was so clear, he had perfect vision before, but this...he could see the minutest of detail on everything, and for long, long distances.

Naruto rolled over and stood up and noticed he didn't feel like he weighed a single pound, and grinned. He looked around and noticed everyone was still asleep in the same places, and Kurenai was still alive, which was very good.

Naruto quickly contacted Kyuubi 'This feels great, I thought I felt full of energy before? This is fantastic!'

Kyuubi chuckled **"Just wait and see how much power you have in your Hanyou or demon forms, haha. Human form is the weakest, as you have no access to your Youkai, only natural chakra"**

Naruto nodded 'Alright then, I'm going to go take care of the rest of those bandits, and that bitch of a Jounin, then I need you to teach me any kind of solid clone jutsu, I'm gonna carry everyone back to Konoha before they wake up, Kurenai's arm is going to get infected badly if we don't get some proper help for her'

Naruto then headed off towards the Bandit camp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'**

Naruto arrived at the bandit camp about ten minutes later at a slow pace, he looked about the camp and noticed all of the dead bodies were gone, their gear and supplies had been kept in a small stockpile that he was sure to visit, and there was still Bandits around the camp, which meant they hadn't left despite their casualties.

Naruto leapt into the camp and drew two Kunai and started to slaughter the bandits once again. It didn't take long for their leaders attention to be drawn again, but this time his surprise attack with his sword was blocked when Naruto spun around and parried with his Kunai.

Naruto eyed the Jounin, he had quite a nice black trench coat on, knee length, but on Naruto it would be ankle length, which suited him just fine, he wanted that coat. "What you did to my team leader the other day wasn't very kind, I don't like it when people aren't kind"

The Jounin chuckled "Tough shit, this is the real world kid, kill or be killed, and you're about to be killed"

Naruto grinned sadistically "Ahh, but you're so wrong. It is you who is about to die, you see I'm rather famous throughout all of Konoha. They call me the demon brat, hellspawn, and the Kyuubi kid. While these are rumors as far as they are aware, the truth is-" He switched into his Hanyou form, which he found very easy "-**I am more of a demon than any of them could imagine"**

Naruto felt unbelievable, all this power flowing through him, he couldn't believe that just over a day ago he was nothing but a stain on this Jounins' blade, now he was the one cowering in fear from Naruto, and he liked it.

Naruto looked quite fearsome, his normal golden blond hair was now a vibrant gold with crimson streaks, as were the two long fox ears on his head, and the nine tails behind him. The ears and tails were tipped with jet black. Naruto's whisker marks had also gotten much more feral, his eyes were a burning crimson instead of blue, and took on a much more fox-like shape.

Naruto looked fearsome, and that was the idea, for he was something to be feared now. Naruto loved the terrified look on the Jounins face, he had literally fallen on his behind as he stumbled away from Naruto.

The mighty Jounin who claimed Kurenai's arm didn't even see Naruto charge forward and slam his Kunai into his skull, to kill him instantly with nearly no blood spilling, saving the trench coat, which he took from the mans dead body and put it on after he threw his orange jacket top of his jumpsuit off to the side, leaving him in his black T-shirt with his new black trench coat, which he tore the sleeves off of, for they were to long.

With all the bandits dead (as far as he knew) Naruto quickly checked through the stockpile of goods, but was disappointed to find no pants in his size, though he did manage to get a nice pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back, along with black sandals.

Naruto, finished with his mission at the Bandit camp headed back to his teams 'camp site' if you could call it that. 'So, Kyuubi that clones jutsu, now's a good time to let me in on it'

"**The best clone jutsu that I'm aware of is the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, but alas, I do not know the hand seals for it, the best clone jutsu for this situation would be the Tsuchi Bunshin, here's the seals, simple enough, form the seal and throw in some chakra, more chakra, more clones. They can deal damage and do some very weak jutsu, but can only be formed when natural earth is present"**

Naruto nodded and memorized the hand seals and continued on his way to the site, returning to his human form, once he got there he created two Tsuchi Bunshins, which were _much_ easier than Bunshins were, the two Bunshins carried either Sakura or Hinata and Naruto himself carried the critically injured Kurenai. They then headed off towards Konoha at a top speed run, only to stop once they arrived.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and his clones arrived at Konoha the next day just after dawn, as the approached the gates Naruto dropped the genjutsu keeping the girls asleep, they would still be out at least a few more minutes, and Kurenai could still be out for a while, she had lost a lot of blood it could take her a while to be up and about again.

The Chuunins at the gate called out to Naruto and his clones, then noticed that he was carrying the rest of his team, and as he drew closer their jaws dropped and they gasped when they saw Kurenai's stump of an arm that was burned and blood soaked, Naruto's new look also couldn't be missed, not that it mattered at this moment.

The Chuunins told him to tell them what happened but he ignored them, when they stood in his way he grew angry "Get the fuck out of the way! I have three unconscious teammates to deal with, one of whom is critically injured, now move!"

Naruto continued into the village and he and his clones took to the roofs to avoid further looks and glares, he arrived at the hospital shortly afterwards and he and his clones walked into the emergency room and walked up to the desk. "My team needs treatment, my Jounin sensei was critically wounded on my mission, and my teammates were burned around their mid sections"

The nurse who was sitting at the desk looked at Kurenai in his arms and gasped when she saw her arm, and in the florescent lighting in the hospital it was clear she was deathly pale. "Yes, of course! I'll get them help immediately. I need some personnel over here stat!" almost instantly three men appeared and took his three team mates from Naruto, who turned back to the nurse "I did my best to stop the bleeding from her arm, I had to cauterize the wound, I hope it doesn't cause any problems"

The nurse nodded and smiled sadly at him "I'm sure she'll be alright"

Naruto, with his teammates taken care of, left the hospital and headed for the Hokage tower, he needed to report.

Naruto walked up to Hokage's door and walked in without waiting for the answer to his knock. He walked into the room, and team ten was standing before Sarutobi's desk, apparently getting or handing in a mission. Sarutobi looked at Naruto and quirked an eyebrow at his new appearance "You know you should really wait for a reply before you walk in Naruto, where is your team? I assume you're here to report about your mission"

Naruto nodded "Umm yeah, mission was successful, the Bandit camp was eliminated, if you're wondering thats where I got my new clothes. And Umm...I don't think I want to say what happened to my team with Asuma in the room" (He was aware that Asuma had a rather large crush on the women)

Sarutobi's eyes suddenly hardened and he glared at Naruto "Naruto, where is your team? I won't repeat myself"

Naruto cringed, this was going to suck "They're...in the hospital, I just dropped them all off. Our mission wasn't as...easy as it was supposed to be. The leader of the bandits was a Jounin nuke-nin from Iwa, he ambushed us while we were dealing with the last of the bandits and...cut Kurenai's left arm off just above the elbow, and burned Sakura and Hinata across the midsection's with some kind of jutsu. I took them and escaped as quickly as I could, where I made a camp and did my best for Kurenai, I cauterized the wound, which fortunately stopped the bleeding, she then stabilized and all three of them were unconscious. The next morning I went back to the bandit camp and attacked them and finished them all off. Once the mission was completed I went back and got the three girls and sprinted the whole way back to Konoha, just arrived about fifteen minutes ago"

Asuma looked shell shocked, and the three other Genin looked like they were about to pass out. Sarutobi was speechless "Kurenai..." was all that escaped Asuma's lips.

Naruto frowned "From what I ascertained at the Hospital, and from what I myself know and saw, Kurenai should pull through, and Sakura and Hinata's injuries are only minor"

Sarutobi sighed "Very well Naruto, you did well to make sure your team was safe, and then went above and beyond the call of duty to finish the mission alone, what ever happened to that Iwa nuke-nin though?"

Naruto smirked slightly, flashing elongated canines "Where do you think I got this fine coat? Even the most powerful of enemies can fall to the simplest of traps. I merely set up the trap and the bait, he took it like a fool and poof, Kunai lodged into the skull"

Sarutobi nodded, it was far fetched, but possible "Alright, in light of your teams circumstance Naruto, you can have the time off until they are in full health again"

Naruto nodded, bowed, and left the office, leaving the still stunned team 10 behind. Ino recovered from her shock and couldn't help but think 'When did Naruto become so hot?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six days passed and Naruto's team was finally able to meet again. Hinata and Sakura had both been discharged from the hospital after the first day, but were ordered to not do any training or missions until their burns healed completely. Kurenai stayed in the hospital longer, for four days. But was finally released, then they needed only to wait for Sakura and Hinata's wounds to heal.

Naruto, for the first time ever was the last person to arrive at the training ground, he had been learning more jutsu's from Kyuubi while they were in the hospital, and took advantage of the fact that he didn't need Kyuubi to train him during the night, and actually slept, in a bed.

Naruto walked onto the training ground and cringed slightly when all three females heads snapped to his direction, he expected to see them pissed at him, he expected Hinata and Sakura remembering him burning them, but apparently they had forgotten it all, since they all had grateful expressions on.

Naruto got over to the three and looked between them all "Umm, hi. How are you all feeling?"

Sakura and Hinata both rubbed their abdomens lightly almost simultaneously "The burns are still tender, but we're cleared for training" Sakura answered.

Kurenai spoke "We heard from Sarutobi-sama about everything, how you saved us, and then even finished the mission, then brought us all to Konoha. That was incredibly honorable, and brave of you, thank you, you saved all of our lives Naruto" Hinata and Sakura both nodded in agreement, and Sakura smiled "You actually don't look half bad without that god awful jumpsuit on Naruto, why did you always where that hideous thing?"

Naruto sighed, "I'm not really sure how to say this, so I just will. It was the only thing I owned, I hated the damn thing, but it was all I could get in this village" While Naruto had come to like his team mates more, he still hated the village over all. The whole village could burn to the ground for all he really cared, as long as the few people he liked were okay, he was fine with it.

Kurenai interjected before anymore questions could be poised. "Considering my...position I don't think it would be wise for us to do more C-rank missions. I know, but without my arm, I have very few one handed jutsu's I can do, if we get ambushed again on a mission, I won't be able to do very much"

Naruto sighed "That's a shame. At least the Chuunin exams are beginning in three weeks, so the action isn't to far away"

Kurenai's eyes widened "You want to enter? But you're still new to being a genin"

Naruto grinned "I'm not worried. I'm stronger than anyone in the exams will be, and I'm confidant that Sakura and Hinata are prepared as well, and even if something happens, I'll be there."

Sakura and Hinata smiled, if Naruto thought they were ready, then they were ready.

Kurenai smiled "So, Chuunin exams it is...You're aware of them much earlier than any of the other teams probably are, so you have time to prepare, we'll take the next three weeks slow to give you all plenty of time to prepare and train for it, we'll only go on two to three missions a week, as for today, lets go get our D-rank"


	4. The Chuunin Exams

The three weeks passed quickly and Naruto spent a lot of time learning to control his Youkai better, and learning more Jutsu's, Kyuubi even taught him a medical jutsu that utilized his Youkai, it could even regenerate lost limbs, and Naruto fully planned to give Kurenai back her arm at some point after the exams.

The day of the exams was upon them and they headed up the stairs of the Academy, heading for room 301. Naruto, resigning to the fact that no one would sell him new clothes, had broken into a shop and stolen a pair of baggy black Shinobi pants with crimson flames dancing up to the knees. His teammates all noticed his slit pupils and asked about them, he merely shrugged it off saying he didn't know why they looked like that.

They arrived at the second floor only to see a large crowd of genin standing before two 'genin' that was guarding a door with the sign '301' over it. He turned towards his teammates and whispered "Come on, if they can't figure out this weak genjutsu they have no hope in the exams, lets go upstairs" The two girls nodded, having noticed the genjutsu themselves. They all then pushed through the crowd and headed upstairs.

They arrived upstairs and Naruto saw the broody Uchiha being challenged to a fight by a strange boy with a green spandex suit and the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen, the boys bowl cut hairdo didn't help any either.

Naruto grinned "You guys can go on ahead if you want, I want to watch this fight"

Sakura and Hinata shook their heads and Sakura spoke "Nah, I think I'll stay, I want to see if Sasuke is as good as he always claims" Naruto was idly thanking the gods she got over her fanaticism for the most part.

The three stood off to the side and watched the fight unfold, it really wasn't all that impressive from Sasukes standpoint, the poor sap of an Uchiha was cocky and uncaring, and got the living shit kicked out of him. He activated his Sharingan part way through the fight, and believed the fight was his, how wrong he was. The green clad genin, who had introduced himself as Rock Lee continued to decimate the Uchiha, and if the boys sensei hadn't shown up, he would have knocked the Uchiha into the second Shinobi war with a forbidden jutsu. When Naruto saw the boys sensei, he paled, they were near carbon copies of each other, the only difference being size and their eyes.

Naruto smirked and looked over to Sakura to see her looking disappointed "See Sakura, I told you. Sasuke is all talk, he's not all that great, even with his 'legendary' Sharingan he got decimated by that kid who couldn't even use Jutsu"

Sakura sighed "I can't believe I was so obsessed with him, he's such an arrogant fool. He just got obliterated, and thinks it was a fluke"

Naruto chuckled "That's what happens when you're raised to believe you're the best just because of your blood. Anyway, lets get to the exam room, it would suck if we got kicked out for being late"

The three pushed off of the wall they were leaning on, walked passed the crushed Uchiha and walked into the exam room after one last bit of encouragement from Kurenai.

Naruto stopped them one more time just before they entered the door and turned to Sakura and Hinata "I have one thing to ask of you guys. If anyone underestimates me, calls me stupid weak, whatever. Don't correct them, it will just be all the more surprise when they find out how strong I am"

Sakura and Hinata both nodded and they continued on.

They walked into the room and right into the Rookie nine, minus Sasuke. They were all arguing and yelling amongst each other, Naruto and his two female companions walked over to the group, just to be near people they knew.

They instantly garnished the attention of all of them, who all turned towards them, all eyes fell on Naruto who was obviously was the most changed out of everyone. With his black sleeveless trench coat, black T-shirt and new black Shinobi pants with crimson flames dancing up to his knees, new gloves, and new sandals. Let alone the fact that his muscles were now very prominent.

Kiba scoffed "You think that a change in your outfit is going to make anyone think you're stronger dobe?"

Naruto chuckled "No, I think that a new outfit will score me a hot chick, like your sister"

Kiba grew bright red and screamed for the blonds blood and had to be held back by Chouji and Shikamaru. Naruto just laughed "God, you're so easy to manipulate Kiba"

Kiba growled "And you're so easy to beat the shit out of, dead-last!"

Naruto merely smirked and Hinata spoke up, for the first time since they got there "What you think about Naruto-kun doesn't matter, what we know about him on the other hand does. You would be wise to watch what you say Kiba-san"

Everyone was shocked, did timid little Hinata, who normally stutters and blushes. Just stand up to Kiba, and was that authority in her voice? Naruto smiled "Now Hinata, theres no need to threaten him, remember what I said, they can think whatever they want about me, it doesn't bother me any"

Hinata nodded "Hai, sorry Naruto-kun"

Naruto waved it off "Nothing to apologize for Hinata" Just then there was a significant burst of smoke at the front of the large examination room, and a tall man with a scarred face appeared, along with about twenty more men, all with sinister expressions and similar gray clothes on. "Alright maggots! My name is Ibiki Morino, and for the next hour and a half, your worst nightmare!"

Naruto sighed at the fact that his conversation with the Rookie nine was cut short, but it was nothing of major significance. They were all assigned seats around the room by random number picking, and where then given tests and the rules, get caught cheating five times and you and your team found your ass in the street.

Naruto figured out the true purpose of the test the second he laid eyes on the questions and realized they were about as difficult as they could get, he chuckled to himself 'I don't suppose you're a big fan of advanced mathematical theories, and physics, are you?'

Kyuubi openly laughed **"Ahahahah, no, I'm not. I know what needs to be known on those subjects for practical use. In other words, you're on your own, better cheat off the right sucker"**

Naruto groaned and looked around the room with his incredible eyesight. He noticed a few people that were already almost done with the test. 'There must be people planted in the crowd that know the answers, and I'll bet theres ones with wrong answers too, just to throw people off...who to cheat from...without getting nabbed'

Naruto started looking around the room, and found multiple people with the same answers for each question, he figured since multiple people had the same answer, they were all cheating off of each other, or everyone targeted the same person, either way, the odds were in his favor that it was right.

That's he went through the whole test, cross checking the answers on multiple peoples tests to assume which ones were right.

The time passed and eventually Ibiki unveiled the tenth question, when he finished explaining the new rules for it, Naruto couldn't help but laugh "Ibiki, you sly son of a bitch, I see what this was all about now"

Ibiki's eyes widened slightly 'Did the gaki actually figure it out? Or is he just bluffing like an idiot...' "Well, you can kindly stick your opinion up your ass, and this is a test, that's one mark for cheating"

The Chuunin watching Naruto's aisle wrote down a name, which Naruto assumed was his. He grumbled "Fucking sore loser"

Ibiki heard his comment and smirked "That's two marks"

Naruto growled quietly and raked his fingers across his desk, leaving deep scratches in the wood from his nails turned claws.

When Ibiki noticed no one else was giving up on the tenth question he smirked "Well, congratulations to you all, you've passed the first exam!"

Before anyone could yell out or react Naruto grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear "I knew it, fucking prick"

Questions then erupted throughout the room, generally all leading to 'WTF just happened?'

Ibiki began to explain the true meaning of the test, but before he could get all to far a mysterious black shape suddenly approached, and smashed through the window on the right side of the room, the large black shape unfurled revealing a banner that was pinned to the two corners of the ceiling 'The Second Exams Proctor, the sexy and single Mitarashi Anko!' it read. Before said banner was the assumed Kunoichi. She was...scantily clad, if you could even say that much. She had a short mid thigh length tan trench coat, which was left open. Beneath the coat was nothing more then a fishnet bodysuit, she was also sporting a orange miniskirt that stopped just below her trench coat. She had plum purple hair that was pulled back into a spiky pony tail, and Naruto could help but notice the overly powerful scent of snakes on the woman.

She scanned the crowd of genin, and her eyes lingered on Naruto for a moment before she sighed "Ibiki, you've gone soft! theres way to many teams here!"

Ibiki chuckled "Or, perhaps there are just more exceptional genin here this year" he said, his eyes flicking towards Naruto for a brief moment.

Anko noticed the flick of his eyes and grinned "So, the blond gaki is something special is he?" Without even looking to Naruto she flung two Kunai at Naruto from the sleeve of her coat.

The two Kunai's sped for Naruto's head, each in such a position that whether he ducked left or right, he would get nailed. Naruto smirked as he watched the Kunai's come closer in slow motion, he heard Sakura and Hinata each scream as the Kunai's came closer but he held his ground, he didn't move an inch and the Kunai's each came just close enough to barely draw blood from the opposite sides of his face.

Anko grinned in approval of Naruto's display "Well, he has balls thats for sure, I was aiming for his eyes" That was a bold faced lie, Naruto and Ibiki both knew it, but the rest of the Genin's knew nothing and just thought he was incredibly lucky to be alive.

Anko nodded to herself and started once again "Moving on...All of you are to meet me at training ground number forty-four within the next thirty minutes or you fail!" When nobody moved from their seats Anko snarled at them "What are you wait for an invitation? Get the hell out of here you maggots!" Suddenly everyone in the room made themselves scarce, except for Naruto, who told Hinata and Sakura to go on ahead of him.

Naruto pulled Anko's two Kunai out of the desk behind him and walked down to the lions den, so to speak. He walked right up to Anko and grinned as he held out the Kunai to her, handles first "I do believe you misplaced these"

Anko smirked evilly "You think you're tough shit because you knew my Kunai wouldn't hit you?"

Naruto chuckled "Of course not, I think I'm tough shit because I'm better than you can ever hope to be. See ya later Anko-chan!" He quickly bounded out the hole in the wall Anko had created, very satisfied with the furious look on Anko's face that he left her with.

Once Naruto was gone Ibiki turned to the fuming Anko and couldn't help but laugh at her "Wow Anko, I think you may be the one going soft, cause it looks like that 'gaki' just made you eat your sandal"

Anko wasn't someone most people dared to look at the wrong way, let alone someone to piss off. The worst possible way to piss Anko off was to call her '-chan' and to belittle her, especially in front of others, and Naruto just did all that and more. She stashed the Kunai's he had given her and growled as she headed towards the hole she created "I'm going to rip that little punks balls off!"

Ibiki cringed and said a silent prayer for the seemingly doomed genin. When Anko sets her sights on someone, especially for revenge, she doesn't rest 'till someones dead or scarred for life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

10 minutes later and Anko arrived at training ground 44, also known as the forest of death. She looked around and quickly found Naruto, as he was the only person there, he and Anko had crossed the village faster than genin could have dreamed, in truth Anko was surprised to find the gaki here already, she expected to have to wait for him to show up.

Naruto felt Anko coming, but he felt her uncontrolled rage coming long before he sensed her.

Naruto spun around to see Anko storming up to him, Kunai in hand, furious scowl in place. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled "Umm, hi. Anything I can help you and that sharp Kunai with, Anko-san?"

Anko suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind Naruto, with her Kunai pressed tightly to his throat, drawing blood "You know, I could kill you so effortlessly right now, and I wouldn't even get in trouble, cause it's the Chuunin exams"

Naruto chuckled "You could kill me _anytime_ and you would probably win an award for getting rid of me"

That struck a cord with Anko, she knew that out of everyone in the village he was the only person who knew the kinds of things she went through, even if he didn't actually know that she went through them. In truth, he new pains worse than even she could imagine. And she suddenly felt bad for saying that and lowered her Kunai a bit, which Naruto noticed.

"Is you lowering your Kunai a sign that you're about to kill me, or let me go? Because you better make up your mind before anyone else shows up"

Anko scowled and lowered her Kunai, and kicked Naruto hard in the lower back, sending him flying forwards, where he spun around and landed with a small 'thud' on the cool grass. Naruto decided to just lay there while waiting for everyone to show up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About twenty minutes later everyone was gathered at the fence that surrounded the forest of death, those who were not yet there, were disqualified. Naturally Hinata and Sakura had wondered how Naruto got there before them, seeing as they left first, but he just said that he ran the whole way there.

Anko quickly explained everything to the gathered Genin, about the five day trek. The two scrolls, the death wavers, everything. In the end everyone agreed, gained a scroll, and went to their assigned gates.

The alarm went off and the teams poured into the forest through the gates which opened, starting the second exam.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The exam was going great, Naruto was leading the team in the general direction of the tower, but they still had a long ways to go. They were fortunate in that they got the Earth scroll they needed off a weak squad of Kiri Shinobi, and thus were now on the way towards the tower. That is, until Naruto felt an incredibly high chakra spike, higher even then the Sandaime's.

Naruto sent Hinata and Sakura on ahead with the instructions of setting camp when they got tired, he would investigate the chakra spike while they remained safe, they wished him the best of luck and wished for him to return safely and he was off towards the source of the spike.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto arrived at the scene of the chakra spike to see Sasuke's team getting decimated by a strange apparently female Shinobi. Shino and Kiba were out cold, both looking fairly unharmed otherwise.

Sasuke on the other hand, was taking the beating of a century from this person, Naruto knew Sasuke didn't stand a chance against this person, Naruto felt their chakra, and it was incredible, definitely not a Genin, this was one of a few possible things, none of which were good for the Uchiha. As much as Naruto hated the pompous fuck, he was an ally and he couldn't leave him to die.

Naruto called out to the mysterious nin. "Hey, Asshole! Leave the stupid Uchiha alone, it's clear you outmatch him in every possible way"

The mysterious Shinobi looked over to Naruto, and Naruto got a look at their face, which was half melted off, revealing a paler than death skin tone beneath it, with yellow slitted eyes, with purple markings. Naruto recognized the eyes from a book he read about Konoha's past. "Orochimaru"

Naruto jumped from the branch of the tree he was on and landed just a few feet from the renegade Sannin, Naruto looked to Sasuke and sighed "You're in some deep shit Uchiha"

Orochimaru, as if on queue extended his neck grotesquely and latched his mouth onto Sasuke's neck, when he released him a strange black seal was evident on his skin where Orochimaru had bitten. Sasuke screamed in blinding pain, and then passed out moments later after getting out one last sentence "Uzumaki...I'll get you"

Naruto wasn't sure what the hell he meant, did he think Naruto was allied with the Sannin? Did he even know who he was fighting? Naruto turned his attention to Orochimaru, who smirked at him "Good bye Uzumaki, you made the perfect distraction" with that, his body crumbled into a pile of dirt. Naruto cursed "Tsuchi Bunshin..."

Naruto was a little pissed that he was now stuck caring for his would be enemies, he created three Tsuchi Bunshin of his own and had them carry the three teammates, idly noticing they did indeed have both of the needed scrolls with them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto eventually caught back up to his own two team members, who were asleep in at a small make shift camp. Naruto knew whatever the snake freak did to Sasuke couldn't wait for treatment, so he created another Bunshin, and had it carry Sakura, and he carried Hinata, in their sleep.

Naruto and his troop of Bunshin's ran through the Night, and got to the tower by morning, He set down the members of Team seven, they would have to get into the tower on their own. He then woke his two team members, and the three headed into the tower, Naruto didn't bother to explain to his teammates what happened with Sasuke's team, just that they had trouble and needed help.


	5. Treason and Innocence

The next day Naruto and his team were in the shared Cafeteria for the teams eating lunch, as were all of the other teams who had passed, when out of no where four Anbu appeared in puffs of smoke.

They walked straight up to Naruto, who was eating a bagel "Uzumaki Naruto, you're under arrest"

This instantly drew the attention of everyone in the room, and Naruto choked on his bagel and spat it out "What!? On what grounds?" He yelled, as he stood from the table his team was sitting at.

The Anbu's moved to surround him partially and continued "It has come to the attention of Konoha that you, in tandem with the wanted S-rank criminal Orochimaru, assaulted the Team of Sasuke Uchiha, and assisted while the wanted Sennin placed a forbidden curse seal on Sasuke. You are to come with us for your trial"

Naruto was flabbergasted, and everyone in the room was surprised "That's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard!" Naruto yelled "I felt the snake's Chakra, so I came to see what was up, I was trying to help the stuck up prick of an Uchiha!"

The Anbu's moved to further surround Naruto, they also had their hands on the hilts of their short swords "If you do not cooperate, we will use force", The Anbu closed in.

Naruto growled "Well fuck that, I didn't do anything!" He lashed out at the Anbu closest to him, who happened to be directly in front of him. His slammed his fist into the Anbu's face. Normally a thirteen year old punching someone, with a porcelain mask on, wouldn't hurt much. But this thirteen year old happened to be a demon.

The Anbu's mask suddenly shattered into about seven different pieces, some of which cut the Anbu's face. The force of the impact sent the Anbu flying across the Cafeteria, and he smashed through two sets of tables before slumping into unconsciousness.

Everyone in the entire room was shocked, including the sand siblings. No genin, not even Gaara could take out an Anbu, let alone with one hit.

The three remaining Anbu quickly jumped on top of Naruto before he could do more, and they managed to get a Kunai to his neck. "You're coming with us, demon" Naruto growled as an Anbu shackled him in chakra restraining chains.

Naruto's team mates called out "Naruto, what's going on!?" They both yelled.

Naruto sighed and did his best to smile "Don't worry, it'll be alright" Naruto was lying and he knew it, if they already sent Anbu out to arrest him, it meant they already thought he actually did it. And he had no real proof that he didn't do anything, it would be the idiot Uchiha's word against his, and he could guess who they would believe. Let alone the fact that he just attacked and disabled an Anbu member.

The next moment, two of the Anbu's disappeared with Naruto, while the third grabbed the unconscious one and disappeared a moment later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next moment Naruto, along with the four Anbu were in the council Chambers, the room was filled with the council members, and Sarutobi was sitting at the head of the table, with his head hung low, he was outnumber by vote, and the Council was currently running the show.

The council looked at the slumped Anbu and quirked a unanimous eyebrow, and Danzo asked, "What happened to crow?"

Naruto could feel the three Anbu's scowl at him "The demon knew we were taking him for his judgment and lashed out, using his demonic powers he knocked out crow with one hit"

Danzo glared at Naruto "Uzumaki, you are here today because we have proof that you are in cahoots with the legendary Sannin Orochimaru, how do you plead?"

Naruto growled "How the hell do you think I _plead?_ Not guilty!"

Danzo smirked "What evidence do you have to support your plea? Surely you must have something"

Naruto growled again "I only have what I say, I tried to save the prick of an Uchiha, arrogant fuck that he is"

"You will watch your language demon!" Danzo snapped. "We have the eye witness testimony of Uchiha Sasuke. He claims that while Orochimaru devastated his team, you stood on the sidelines and watched, and then jumped in only at the last second and stood by the Sannin as he gave Sasuke the curse mark, just before which you issued an icy threat to the Uchiha."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger "That son of a bitch! I didn't even get there until Shino and Kiba were knocked out! It took a while to find them!"

Danzo grinned "Aha! So you admit to being Orochimaru's accomplice!"

"What? No! I never said that!" Naruto yelled. It was to late though, Danzo had already twisted his words enough to convince the narrow minded heads of the council.

"This discussion is over, it will now come down to a vote, All who believe _Uzumaki_ to be guilty, stand now"

Naruto watched in silent horror as every member of the council, except Sarutobi, Stood. Danzo nodded and spoke once more "With a near unanimous decision, this council finds you, Uzumaki Naruto. Guilty of aiding a wanted criminal, treason, assault of a fellow Shinobi of Konoha, assault of a fellow citizen of Konoha, assistance in the use of a forbidden jutsu, and resisting arrest. Your sentence, is death"

Naruto's eyes widened as the hammer came crashing down. "Anbu, take him to the high security wing of the prison. He will be executed the day the second exam ends"

Naruto looked to Sarutobi "Hokage-sama..." Sarutobi raised his head sadly, to reveal a grief stricken face "I've failed you Naruto, I'm sorry" he said, right as the Anbu disappeared with Naruto in tow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day came, and word traveled quickly of the demon's treasonous acts, and that he was finally going to be executed. Naruto stayed the night in prison, he would need some rest for what he was going to do the next day.

It was the night of the final day of the Chuunin exams, Naruto was going to make his move once the sun went down, he already knew what he was going to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the prison guards were switching to the midnight shift Naruto made his move, every second counted. He ripped the chakra shackles off of himself like playthings, they couldn't limit him in any way. He was fortunate that they were stupid enough to give him a barred window. He channeled a super focused burst of his chakra to the bars and they melted away to nothingness.

He instantly created a quick Tsuchi Bunshin of himself, still wearing the shackles of course and had it take his place, he also had the Kyuubi put a minor genjutsu on the window to hide that it was melted, every second counted.

Once he was free of the prison he took off, he knew where he was going, he had made this promise to himself, he was going to keep it, he would heal Kurenai.

Naruto sped across the village at blisteringly fast speeds, flooding his limbs with chakra. He arrived at Kurenai's apartment soon enough, he broke in and found her asleep in her bed, which was good. He crept over to her sleeping form and had Kyuubi once again place the sleeping genjutsu on her, and he quickly went to healing her lost arm.

Thirty minutes later and Naruto had finally finished healing Kurenai's arm, it took longer than he planned, but he couldn't afford any errors. Once he finished with her arm he wrote a note for her and left it on her nightstand, he then dropped the genjutsu and left again.

When he left Kurenai's house he realized that the prison must have found out that he broke free, judging from the Shinobi that were now jumping from roof to roof across the village, despite it being the dead of night.

Naruto once again flew across the village at top speed, and headed straight through the forest of death, both the last place he would be expected at, and the location of his objective.

Naruto flew through the forest at the inhuman speed only he was capable of, he arrived at the tower and flew through the building faster than people could follow, he got to his teams room and broke in, Sakura and Hinata were asleep in bed, and he quickly woke them up.

After a minute of waking the two they sat up, rubbing their eyes and yawning, they smiled at him "Naruto, you're back" Sakura smiled.

Naruto frowned "I'm sorry, I was wrong in my original statement to you guys, everything isn't going to be okay. I couldn't produce any evidence to support my story so the council sided with Sasuke and found me guilty"

The two girls suddenly got worried looks on their faces "What does that mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed "They gave me the death sentence, I'm due to be executed in two days from now, probably in front of the whole village"

The girls had to stifle their gasps, but didn't do well "Death sentence!? But you didn't do anything!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto smiled sadly "Yeah, ain't this world fun?...Well, I just wanted to say goodbye to you guys, I broke out of prison, I'm leaving the village. I reckon I'll be back one day, don't know when though."

His two teammates were now reduced to tears, Sakura wouldn't admit it, but she liked Naruto, Hinata wouldn't admit it, but she loved him. Naruto smiled one last time "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright on my own, I want you two to do great in the exams coming, make me proud! When I come back, I want you guys to be Chuunin, or better yet, Jounin!"

"I gave Kurenai a rather big surprise already, I'm sure she'll have a nice time waking up tomorrow morning. I have one last thing to say, I imagine the council is going to fabricate all kinds of lies about me, and they will reveal all my secrets as well, so I will do it before they can twist the truth."

The girls nodded slowly, allowing him to continue

"Thirteen years ago, on my birthday, October tenth, the Kyuubi attacked the village. During the attack the Yondaime Hokage came to battle and defeated the Kyuubi at the cost of his life. In reality he didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed the Kyuubi into a baby. He sealed the Kyuubi into me. I just wanted you guys to know that before they try and twist everything to try and make me sound like some horrible thing"

The girls nodded, confident that Naruto wouldn't lie to them.

Naruto smiled at them one last time as he stepped slowly towards the door "Well, it's been a good time with you guys as my team mates, you were the first people in the village to care about me. I will always be around, watching, listening. But for now, this is goodbye" Before he could regret his decision any more, he turned quickly, grabbed the door handle, turned it and left their room.

Naruto quickly made one last stop by his apartment, and grabbed whatever things he would want and or need, before leaving one more final note. He then escaped into the darkness of the forest surrounding Konoha, not to be seen again.

Later that day Kurenai woke up to quite a surprise. She rolled over in her bed, only to get a feeling from below her left elbow. At first she figured it was just another of those damn phantom sensations she would get from time to time, but when it didn't go away after a few minutes she turned on her bedside lamp and looked at her arm and gasped.

She was in a dream, it had to be a dream! But after multiple attempts at waking herself up, she realized she was awake, then she noticed a small note on her nightstand that definitely wasn't there last night. She grabbed it and quickly read the note, her eyes growing wider and wider by the second.

_Kurenai,_

_I originally planned to ask you for your permission before following through with this, but alas circumstances have once again gone against me. Thanks to Uchiha Sasuke's incredible stupidity, the council has found me guilty of a slew of crimes. I've been sentenced to death for my 'actions' as such, since I'm innocent I've broken out of Konoha's prison and I have since left the village. Before I left I came to your apartment to fulfill a promise I made to myself, using a powerful medical jutsu I know of, I've regenerated your left arm for you. I hope you enjoy your fixed appendage, make sure Hinata and Sakura do well for me, I've already told them everything about me, including the Kyuubi, so don't worry about anything. Ja ne,_

_-Naruto_

Words could not explain how Kurenai was feeling at this moment, she was happy that she had her arm back, no she was ecstatic to have her arm back, sad that Naruto was forever gone from their team, furious at the council for convicting him just because of the Uchiha, and pissed at Sasuke for condemning a classmate to death/exile. Lastly, she was proud of Naruto for the way he handled everything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the tower, the Genins were gathered in the central arena and were currently standing before the sickly Jounin, Gekko Hayate.

"Do to the number of teams that have made it through the forest, preliminaries will need to be held to slim down the numbers for the third exam. Before we jump into the preliminaries though, one Genin in the lot of you will be picked at random and will pass the preliminaries by default. This is due to the recent arrest Uzumaki Naruto, his removal from the exams has caused an odd number of contestants"

Naturally, the announcement that your classmate has been arrested would surprise everyone, hell it surprised even the people who saw the Anbu appear in the cafeteria, Shikamaru spoke on everyone's behalf, "What do you mean he's been arrested? What did he do?"

Hinata and Sakura both glared at Sasuke, the latter of which spoke "Naruto was accused of treason by Sasuke, and because of Sasuke's bullshit testimony, Naruto was sentenced to death. Now he broke out of prison and left the village, and will be declared a missing-nin"

Hayate was stunned at this girl's knowledge "How do you know all of this? This information is restricted, no one under the level of Jounin is to know"

Sakura smirked "After Naruto broke out of prison he came back to the tower and spoke with me and Hinata, he told us of everything that happened, and what was going to happen. We won't be fooled by anything anyone tells us"

Hayate sighed "Moving on, we will now pick the person who will automatically move on to the next stage" across the room on the wall a giant electronic board lit up and flashed through names, stopping on Kiba.

Kiba cursed aloud "Damn it! I was looking forward to whooping someones ass" He jammed his hands into his pockets as his version of a pout and walked up to the balcony to watch the coming fights.

With that situation out of the way the sickly Jounin continued "Right, we will now continue with the fights as planned. The fights will be one on one fights, there are no rules and you will fight until someone cannot continue, passes out, dies, or gives up. Killing is allowed, but I will attempt to stop the fights before that happens, but I cannot promise anything"

The majority of the fights go the same as in cannon, all but two.

When Sakura and Ino's names both came up, Ino thought it was a no challenge easy victory, how wrong she was. Naruto's recent words of encouragement to his teammates spurred them greatly, and Sakura planned on showing Naruto just what she was capable of.

Sakura felt stronger than ever throughout the fight, and she eventually realized the source of her strength was Naruto, Naruto's belief in her was pushing her, making her fight harder, move faster.

Sakura ended up knocking Ino out with a genjutsu Kurenai had taught them all, after delivering a vicious beating.

When Hinata saw that she was pitched against her cousin Neji, who was far superior to her in skill she was fearful for a moment, then she remembered Naruto's word of praise, and she steeled herself, she would win this match and move to the finals no matter what it took, even if it hurt Neji.

Hinata walked down to the arena with a face that no one was familiar with, her mouth was pulled back into a smile, but her eyes betrayed no emotion, it was certainly strange.

Neji walked up to be about five feet from her and was about to try to intimidate her when she spoke "Neji, you are my cousin and I love you, but if you do not forfeit this match, I will be forced to take you out in a less than pleasant way"

Neji scowled "It is you who must forfeit Hinata-sama, I won't hold back against you, and everyone knows you have no skill in the family arts, I will crush you"

Hinata sighed "I'm sorry then, I have no recourse but to teach you the meaning of pain, forgive me Neji"

The fight began and Neji charged at Hinata's lax stance, but before he took three steps she formed a single hand seal and focused her chakra. Suddenly Neji's world became nothing but the most horrible pain he ever felt in his life as Hinata activated the pain portion of the Caged bird seal. Neji felt like his whole body was on fire. Hinata quickly ended the chakra flow after a few seconds.

Hinata felt bad for Neji, she really didn't want to do it to him, but she would not let Naruto down, she would succeed "Please Neji-kun, for your own sake, give up, I don't want to do that to you again"

Neji, after getting over the horrible pain the seal caused raised his arm weakly from where he convulsed in pain on the floor "I give up" he said in a defeated voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With all of the fights over Hayate concluded the preliminaries "Congratulations to everyone who succeeded in their fights, the third exam will be held in thirty days in the grand stadium, at that time your opponent will be chosen, you have until then to train as best you can, until then you're all dismissed." Right after he finished his announcement, everyone left the tower and forest to get started on training, there was much to be done, especially for Sakura and Hinata, they now had Iron wills in hand to train with.

Naruto on the other hand, had never actually left the village. Shortly after he escaped the village he realized Orochimaru was in the village, and for a purpose, something that obviously coincided with the Chuunin exams, if something bad happened he couldn't live with himself if Hinata or Sakura got hurt, or even Kurenai, they were the first three people he ever cared about. So he created a disquise and stayed in the village, he dyed his hair black and flattened out the unruly spikes, as much as he detested the stuff, make up had it uses, he hid his whisker marks with it, and as evil as it was, he killed a traveler and stole his clothes, he couldn't very well look like himself, and a Henge would get caught by any high level Shinobi who cared to look close enough.

In the end his cover worked perfectly and he stayed the full thirty days in the village without anyone so much as looking at him twice, he was just another traveler among the thousands of others there for the Chuunin exams.

Naruto watched Sakura and Hinata train most of the time, having nothing better to do, and he was very proud of them, they both trained themselves into the ground for the month, six hours of training per day at least, every day. They also both took the last three days off to heal and rest and prepare, he also noticed they went shopping together. Hinata, with her new found confidence had a new vigor for learning the Jyuuken style, and she quickly showed she was actually extremely good at it, in the mere thirty days she had gotten as good as Neji, if not better at it. She also learned some genjutsu's from Kurenai, even if her clan did forbid it.

Sakura had taken to training with Kurenai, she found some old scrolls that dictated the types of training Tsunade, the slug princess underwent. She was Sakura's idol, she wanted to be as strong as her. So she did what the Sannin had, trained her strength, her chakra control and capacity, her speed, agility, and most importantly stamina. Kurenai taught her the two medical jutsu she knew, along with a bunch of her genjutsu's. Kurenai actually turned out to be a fantastic teacher for Sakura, they both had incredible chakra control, great minds, and creative imaginations. The marks of great genjutsu artists, though Sakura was dead set on becoming the next Tsunade, and Kurenai wouldn't argue with her dreams. She had become very strong in the short thirty day period.

Sakura and Hinata were both shocked to find that the surprise Naruto left Kurenai, was her left arm! Kurenai explained to them how Naruto healed it, and they told her that they were surprised to hear that Naruto knew a medical jutsu, and they both vowed to force him to teach it to them when they next saw their blond team mate.


	6. An Encounter of Demons

The day of the finals came and Naruto entered the arena like any other spectator, and he found a seat, right next to Kurenai in fact, which was even better for him, because even if she did figure him out due to their close proximity, it was very unlikely she would turn him in.

Naruto sat and watched as the matches were picked out, first up was Shikamaru versus Temari, secondly was Shino versus Kankuro, next was Sasuke versus Gaara, after that was Sakura versus Kiba, and finally Hinata versus Dosu, who had yet to show up.

The matches started with quite the anti-climactic fight between Shikamaru and Temari, which ended with Shika trapping Temari with his shadow and...giving up.

The next match was even more of a let down when Kankuro bowed out at the last second.

Sasuke's match came, with a handful of boos from Sakura and Hinata. He had changed his appearance a bit, and started off fighting Gaara, utilizing his stolen techniques from Lee, which disgusted Naruto.

The match continued on, until it seemed that even with his landing of a few hits, Sasuke seemed doomed, until he jumped up on the arena wall and unleashed Kakashi's only original technique, the Chidori.

He charged down the wall and across the arena and plunged his empowered fist through Gaara's ultimate defense, and a blood chilling scream rang out throughout the stadium.

Naruto felt the Ichibi's chakra surge for a moment, and at that same second an explosion went off in the Hokage box, along with all of that, a genjutsu was quickly descending on the entire audience. Naruto cursed as he dispelled the genjutsu "Damn, I wanted to see Sakura and Hinata's fights" His comment caught Kurenai's ear as she jumped up to take action about the now dozens of Oto Shinobi around the stadium.

She looked hard at Naruto for a moment before cocking her head to the side slightly "Do you know them? And how did a civilian such as yourself break free of that genjutsu? It wasn't a weak one"

Naruto smirked and looked straight at Kurenai "Well I couldn't leave town without seeing Hinata and Sakura's fight, ne Kurenai-_sensei_? Plus I have a village to look out for"

As the words escaped his mouth Kurenai's eyes widened and her shock caused her to stammer "N-Naruto?"

Naruto hushed her with a stern look and spoke quietly "Hi, missing-nin here, keep your voice down please. I figured Orochimaru would try something so I had to stay around, looks like I was right, now we just have to kill these bastards. But first, I have the Ichibi to deal with"

Kurenai's eyes once again widened "The Ichibi!? What do you mean!?"

Naruto let a sly smile creep onto his face "Gaara, he has the Ichibi sealed in him, I think they plan on releasing it on the village, so I'm going to go stop it. One can't match up to nine anyway, hehe" With his brief explanation completed, he quickly disappeared and made off towards Gaara and his siblings, who had left the arena and headed out into the forest, with Sasuke in pursuit.

Naruto stayed just out of range of the fighting on purpose, he wanted to see what Sasuke would try and do. He wasn't all that surprised to see Sasuke get walked on by Gaara in a semi transformed state.

After Sasuke was all but dead, Gaara turned back towards Konoha and said in a slightly subdued tone "Now, I will solidify my existence forever, by destroying Konoha!" Gaara quickly made the ram handsign and began to collapse forward, apparently asleep, but before he fell even halfway down, everything around him erupted in an explosion of sand, after a moment the full form of Shukaku stood there, huge tail swishing about behind it lazily. He cackled madly as he looked over towards Konoha **"Ahahahaha! Now I will crush them, I'll kill them all! YeahhhH!"**

Naruto was surprised by his...eccentric behavior, he was unaware that Demons could be so...happy. 'Err, Kyuubi I'll let you talk to him face to face first, and lets bring this up to new heights, I've been waiting to fully try this out' Kyuubi's demonic chakra suddenly exploded from within him, and he disappeared in a gigantic plume of red chakra, the cloud of evil chakra continued to grow until it was gigantic, easily as tall as Shukaku, but much longer than he was.

The red veil faded away to reveal the Kyuubi in all of his glory, he turned his head upwards and unleashed a terrifying roar, one that could be never forgotten. Along with the roar he unleashed a gigantic wave of evil chakra and killing intent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Konoha everything in the entire village stopped for about fifteen seconds, Oto, Suna, Konoha all sides froze, even the giant snake summons froze. All because of the terrifying roar that ripped across the air, and the horrific wave of evil power, and killing intent that washed over the city like a tsunami.

Everyone who knew what that was was terrified of what it meant, everyone who didn't know, was terrified of the seer power and evil that it held.

Sarutobi and Orochimaru were fighting when the wave struck and both froze, and Orochimaru cracked a grin a moment later "It looks as if the Kyuubi has broken free of the seal to finish this pathetic village off"

Sarutobi shook in fear "Naruto, what have you done.." He whispered, before Orochimaru once again resumed the battle.

Everyone throughout the village slowly shook off their fears and continued on fighting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back with Naruto, Kyuubi, and Shukaku.

Kyuubi leveled a glare at Shukaku, who cowered in fear, Kyuubi was far more powerful than he was, nine times more so. **"K-K-Kyuubi-sama!? What are you doing here? How are you free of your seal? You were sealed before I was!" **He yelled in his high pitched voice.

Kyuubi chuckled deeply, a great bass that rolled throughout the forest, **"I was not as incredibly stupid as you were Shukaku, I made a deal with my jailer, now the seal is gone"**

Shukaku's black and gold eyes widened in stunned surprise and fear **"B-But, that means...you didn't!? You broke the single greatest law in the demonic realm!? Do you know what they will do to you? Even if you are the Kyuubi!"**

Kyuubi barred his razor sharp teeth in a grin **"As if that matters! I would never let myself wither away into nothingness. I'd like to see them try and take me and my jailer on, he may be young, but his power is equal to mine, between the both of our Chakra, we have eighteen tails. I'd like to see them take us on!" **He bellowed

Kyuubi flared his chakra a bit, which rolled off of his back like liquid fire **"Now, this is my jailers' home your trying to crush, I suggest you leave, or I'll leave it to him to eradicate you"**

Shukaku shuddered, for the first time in many years. He knew he was no match for the Kyuubi, as much as he hated to admit it. **"Damn it Kyuubi, I'll leave for now...But I will become as strong as you one day" **Shukaku slowly started to crumble away, glaring at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi chuckled once again **"Thats a good little Tanuki. Seek joining your host, it will make both of your lives much better, and we could work together to fight against the Demon councilors"**

Shukaku eyed him as he continued to crumble, as his body finished crumbling away one word escaped him. **"Perhaps..."**

With Shukaku dealt with Kyuubi turned his consciousness back towards his jailer **'So, Naruto, want to help out your people? It seems as if they're having trouble with those snakes, plus maybe you'll like being a giant fox of unimaginable power'**

Naruto smirked "Yeah, I'm going to use my own chakra though, your chakra just feels...foreign"

Kyuubi nodded **'Well, it isn't your chakra, so of course it feels foreign, now lets switch out here'**

Naruto nodded in return and the two switched their places, the evil chakra that was Kyuubi's was suddenly replaced with Naruto chakra, which was just as powerful, but didn't hold the evil taint, the power was all their, but the evil was replaced with a sense of warmth and safety. The fox in question also changed color, Becoming a vibrant gold color, with streaks of crimson throughout the fur, and the ears and nine tails were tipped jet black.

The red liquid chakra that was pouring from him also changed, into a vibrant gold colored chakra. The giant fox shuddered at the feeling of ecstasy he received from all the power, it was intoxicating.

Kyuubi gave Naruto a mental nudge **"Watch yourself, don't get drunk with power, you have a job to do"**

Naruto nodded, shook himself free of the feeling and turned and bounded in the direction of Konoha, shaking the ground with every leap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Konoha, everyone had felt the evil feeling of the chakra suddenly turn into a feeling of warmth, and comfort. No one could explain it, but it the mere fact that the evil taint was gone put everyone at rest.

Naruto arrived at Konoha in a very short amount of time. Being a giant fox that stood well over three hundred feet tall and six hundred feet long had it's advantages. He spotted the large multi-headed snakes wreaking havoc in the residential district, so he headed that way. He stepped over the high walls of Konoha and slowly walked across the town, making sure to step in the streets, and not on houses, though he did flatten a couple Oto-nin on the way over to the snake.

Naruto strode right up to the snake, which looked up at him and hissed. Naruto looked down at the snake and barred his razor sharp fangs and roared, causing the snake to rear back in fear. Naruto didn't give it a chance though, he swooped in when it reared back and slammed his powerful jaws shut on one of the snakes necks, his teeth easily sliced deeply into the Snake and blood began to pour off the helpless creature. Naruto added more pressure to his bite and shook his head side to side for a moment, riping the helpless snakes head off in a torrent of blood.

The other head of the snake hissed in horrible pain as it's conjoined sibling died and it poofed out of existence, retreating to it's own plain of existence, leaving behind the head of it's dead sibling. Naruto flicked his head and released the head, which soared through the air, still leaking blood and smashed into a group of about seven oto-nin, flattening them.

Naruto crouched down to about ground level and looked straight on at the advancing Oto forces **"Leave, or be my lunch" **He bellowed, though his voice wasn't quite as sinister as Kyuubi's, it still commanded respect. The Shinobi, terrified of the Kyuubi standing before them, ran for their lives. Naruto, to add emphasis obliterated a few of them as they tried to run, simply crushing them, or flinging them miles away with one of his tails.

With the majority of the invading force now running for their lives, Naruto left the few brave ones left to Konoha's Shinobi, who were equally terrified of him, but seeing as he was targeting The Oto-nins, they had no problems with mopping up the rest.

Naruto left that scene and headed for the Chuunin stadium. He arrived at the stadium to see a large purple barrier that extended up into the sky, he could feel Orochimaru inside the barrier, as well as Sarutobi, he could tell they were fighting.

He quickly ducked his head down into the stadium itself and looked about to check up on anything, Kurenai, Hinata, and Sakura were working together as a team taking out Oto-nins quite efficiently, if their lack of injuries said anything. Naruto nodded to himself, happy with his teams state of health, and rose back up to the purple barrier.

Naruto got close to the barrier and roared **"Orochimaru! You are a fool to attack Konoha! Especially while I am guarding it! Your foolishness will be the end of you, I will destroy you!"**

Orochimaru stopped fighting with Sarutobi for a moment to turn around and look at the giant fox, who was standing directly outside the purple barrier, his jaw dropped for a second at the appearance of the giant fox, it definitely _was not_ the Kyuubi. "You're to late you overgrown ball of fur! This barrier is impenetrable, and my forces are already decimating this weak village!"

Naruto chuckled, the same deep rolling chuckle that Kyuubi had earlier **"That snake you mean? It was tasty. Or perhaps the Ichibi? He didn't dare appose me, I am his superior after all. Also, your Shinobi are fleeing the village as I speak. Last, but not least, this, impenetrable? Don't make me laugh! I'm coming to kill you Orochimaru!"**

Naruto looked at the Shinobi in the closest corner of the purple barrier, a tall fat kid with orange hair. Naruto raised his front right paw and stuck his claws out, and barred his teeth at the portly Shinobi **"Goodbye, fatty!" **He roared, as he brought his paw down in a sweeping strike.

The orange haired Shinobi prayed the barrier held, but alas it did not, Naruto's paw slammed into, and straight through the barrier, obliterating it in the process, the paw swept past the Shinobi, and cleaved him into four pieces as his claws shredded through his flesh in a violent spray of blood.

With his protective barrier now gone Orochimaru was screwed, and he knew it. He called out to the three remaining members of the sound four "Protect me you fools!" They nodded and charged at Naruto, attempting futile attacks on him. Naruto didn't even respond to the weak attacks, and just shredded two out of three members, leaving the girl alive, but terrified.

He wrapped one tail around the girl and brought her close to his slit crimson eye **"I'll be taking you with me girl" **Before she could even respond, he squeezed her with his tail, and she passed out.

Naruto turned his attention back to Orochimaru, only to find him gone. **"Damn it!" **He bellowed **"Where did he go!?"**

Sarutobi, who had until now been quite terrified of this new, different Kyuubi looked around cautiously "While you took the girl, he fled and I was unable to stop him"

Naruto cursed **"Shit, I guess I'll have to kill the bastard some other time...I guess it's time for me to go then"**

Sarutobi called out to him "Wait! Who...or what are you? And why did you protect us?"

Naruto chuckled once again **"You can call me the spirit of fire. Also, I wasn't protecting Konoha per se, but three of the Shinobi here. Keep an eye on Sakura and Hinata for me Hokage-sama, make sure they become great Shinobi" **Before a response could be formed, Naruto turned from the arena and jumped away from Konoha and off into the forests, slowly shrinking as he got further away, until he sank below the trees and disappeared.

It took Sarutobi a few moments to realize exactly what Naruto said, and his eyes widened as realization dawned on him "Oh my god, Naruto.." he whispered to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto's appearance in Konoha as a gigantic nine tailed fox shocked, and scared the shit out of just about every Shinobi in existence. Sakura, Hinata, and Kurenai were all specifically nervous, they all knew that Naruto contained the Kyuubi, and Kurenai knew Naruto was heading off to deal with the Ichibi, while Sakura and Hinata were clueless to his presence in Konoha.

'Could the Kyuubi have broken free?' Kurenai mused, 'No, that aura, at first it was terrifying, but then it was replaced with _that_ aura, that just emanated warmth and comfort. Plus, that fox didn't look like the Kyuubi at all, it was a vibrant gold with red streaks and black tipped ears and tails. The Kyuubi was a crimson red color, plus the chakra coming off of it...it was gold, not red like the Kyuubi's. Something is definitely odd here, I need to talk to Sarutobi when this is over'

Throughout the rest of the village, the battles were coming to a close and people were beginning to wind down, Konoha was victorious, and while no one wanted to admit it, it was because of the giant fox that took the summons out, and scared off Orochimaru.


	7. A New Alliance, A New Ally

Naruto, out in the wilderness had turned back into his human form, blond hair back in place, and he had taken his red headed prisoner and tied her up to a tree, after taking away her weapon, which turned out to be a flute of all things.

He leaned against a tree casually and waited for the girl to wake up, and when she did, boy did he regret it.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked about, she noticed Naruto, and that she was tied up and began yelling like a madman..or woman "What the? Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you? Where in the fuck did that giant fox go, and why the hell am I tied up!?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temple "You're in the forest, tied to a tree. I'm your captor of course, the fox is closer then you think, and you're a threat. Now, you're alive to answer my questions, not ask them"

The..colorful girl glared at him "What the fuck do you want to know, and why the fuck should I tell you anything?"

Naruto sighed, she was really making this difficult "Do you remember how easily your team mates were ripped to pieces by the fox? How Orochimaru abandoned you to die a gruesome death?"

She nodded, not seeing where this was going.

Naruto smirked "Well, unless you want the fox to do all that and more, you will answer whatever I want to know, it's not like you have anyone coming to save you. You're dead to Orochimaru, and Konoha would prefer you dead. Quite simply, I'm your best...no your only hope. The better you answer my questions, the more things you earn yourself"

She scowled at him, but submitted, he was right, she was officially dead to the world "What do you want to know"

Naruto smiled "Everything, everything you can tell me about Orochimaru. His plans, his bases, the extent of his influence, who his allies are, everything"

She paled "You're shitting me right? I don't know any of that shit!"

Naruto growled and emitted a wave of killing intent, which frightened the girl quite substantially, seeing as it was as powerful as Orochimaru's was "How could you _not_ know any of that? You were one of Orochimaru's four strongest guards, you would be privy to all of the important information"

The girl laughed heartlessly "You don't know that son of a bitch then. Even if we were his best four, we were still nothing more then expendable trash to him. He didn't tell any of his plans or important information to anyone except his second in command, Kabuto. The only thing we know is the base we're operating in, we're led from base to base, I can only tell you where...two of his bases are, those are the only ones I've been to, and those are the old bases he doesn't use anymore"

Naruto growled and pressed a Kunai into her throat while unknowingly unleashing the full force of his killing intent, focused entirely on the red head. "Do you know how incredibly useless you are!?" He screamed.

This killing intent was _far_ more potent than the last dose he used, it made Orochimaru's killing intent look like an academy students, after all, he is a Kyuubi.

The girl saw herself being slaughtered right there in his eyes, and she was truly terrified for the first time ever. Orochimaru ruled with fear, but nothing even close to on this level. Her entire emotional being was instantly shattered, and despite her personality, she broke down into tears "P-please don't kill me" She begged him "I-I don't want to die, I never even wanted to work for Orochimaru, I was abducted and forced into working for him"

By the end of her brief sentence she was sent back to her old days, when she was first brought to Orochimaru, as a terrified little girl, her tough persona was her protection, she created it out of necessity for the environment she lived in, and Naruto completely shattered years of work in under five minutes.

Naruto sighed as he watched the girl, who moments ago was cursing like a sailor, now crying and sobbing inconsolably, he really wasn't sure what he disliked more, to see a woman cry, or to see one fling four letter words as much as she had.

As Naruto sat there and looked at the girl, who had since cried herself to sleep, he couldn't help but notice that she was quite a good looking girl.

With the girl asleep, Naruto turned his attention towards Kyuubi 'What were you talking about with the Ichibi earlier? Something about demonic councils and broken laws? What's all this about?'

Kyuubi sighed **"Well, in demonic society there are laws, as there are in any society, and no matter how high ranked you are, everyone obeys these laws. Two of the biggest ones are, never get caught, and never create another demon except via procreation."**

Naruto paled, Kyuubi broke both of those 'Well, what happens if you break them? Seeing as you've broken both of those'

Kyuubi offered a mirthless laugh **"Well, if you get caught, you're on your own. You're dead to the demon world if you get caught. Creating another demon...well, that's the biggest law there is to break, the consequence is death, so I reckon they would send out a force to kill the one in question, along with the demon/s they created"**

Naruto paled 'You didn't think this might have been a somewhat important piece of information to tell me _before_ you turned me into a demon!?' He yelled.

Kyuubi shrugged **"Not really. Me and you each wield nine tails of power, last I checked I was the only nine tails. So all we have to go against is eight tails and less, we can handle them. Once you get a bit more powerful that is. Speaking of which, I suggest we get you a human trainer for a while, That Sannin, the one that taught the Yondaime, you should get him to train you"**

Naruto sighed 'You forget that I'm a missing-nin? He'll try to kill me!'

Kyuubi shook his giant head **"I very highly doubt that he would try to kill the son of his student, even if he was a missing-nin"**

Naruto's brain faltered as it processed what he just heard 'My father? His student? But you just...Yondaime...dad...' Naruto couldn't handle the revelation and passed out. Kyuubi sighed **'At least he didn't go apeshit..'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up the next morning quite early, he leaned forward and his memories from last night flood ed his mind "The Yondaime was my dad...I can't believe I never figured it out, he looks so much like me..." He glanced over and saw the red headed girl was still asleep, still tied to the tree.

He decided sleeping like that couldn't feel good so he cut her down from the tree and tied her feet so she couldn't run, he didn't bother tying her hands, she was no threat to him. With her bindings reassigned he quickly left the site to go fetch some breakfast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto returned to the site about thirty-five minutes later to find said red head nearly hysterical, and looking around the entire area apparently looking for something. He quirked an eyebrow and crouched down to her level "Looking for somethin'?" He asked.

She looked up from the ground suddenly and her eyes locked with his and she recoiled in fear, and instantly scooted as far away as she could, up against a thick tree. All the while crying and begging him not to kill her.

Naruto sighed and set the fish he had caught down on a rock and walked up to her slowly. When he reached her he bent down and lifted her chin with his hand and looked directly into her eyes "Hey. I'm not going to hurt you, alright? I'm certainly not going to kill you either, what would be the point in killing a victim?"

The girl was confused "Why? Why would you keep me around if I'm useless to you...Orochimaru would have killed me the moment I said I didn't know anything.." She trailed off.

Naruto growled at the mere fact that he could be compared to that snake fuck "I am nothing like him!" he yelled, again frightening the girl "I am not that snake fuck. You want a real reason for why I'm not going to kill you? Fine, it's because your life, no one that cares if you're alive or dead, or how you feel I can't do anything to someone like you"

The girl was still hopelessly confused "Why wouldn't you do anything to me just because of my past? Why would you care about my past?"

Naruto sighed "Because...you're just like me. I was hated by my entire village my whole life, I didn't have anyone who gave half a shit about me until a while after I became a genin, then Orochimaru had to go and fuck everything up, now I'm a nuke-nin because of him!" He said, voice slowly rising into a yell as his emotions grew stronger.

She couldn't help it as a tear fell from her eye, not of sadness but of happiness. She wasn't alone in the world, she wasn't the only person who went through her life. She was never hated by anyone, but she was alone from a very young age. She suddenly remembered that she had been looking for something and her eyes widened slightly "You didn't happen to see my flute around here did you? I can't find it and it means a lot to me."

Naruto pulled her flute out from behind his back almost instantly "You mean this?" He said, nodding towards the flute, to which she nodded happily "It's your weapon, isn't it? A very peculiar choice"

She sighed and looked downcast, but nodded her answer to it being her weapon. He nodded and held the flute out to her "Okay, I was just wondering. You want some fish? I caught plenty in case you were hungry"

She took the flute happily, but was once again completely baffled by his actions "If you know it's my weapon...why did you give it to me?"

Naruto turned back from the fish and offered his foxy grin "Because, it's important to you. Also, I'm not worried about you attacking me. By the way, what's your name? We haven't been properly introduced"

She again quirked an eyebrow, but smiled "My names Tayuya"

Naruto grinned and stuck his arm out to her "Well, nice to meet 'cha Tayuya, names Uzumaki Naruto"

She took his hand after looking at it for a moment and they shook hands. Naruto hoisted her up to her feet from his grip on her hand and looked at her feet and 'hmmed' "Are you gonna leave if I unbind your feet?" He asked. She shook her head no and he pulled out a Kunai and slashed the ropes tying up her feet.

She reached down and rubbed her sore ankles gratefully "Mmm, thanks, they were starting to get rope burned"

Naruto merely smiled and started a quick fire with a weak katon jutsu and set the fish over it to cook, and they both sat down on either side of the fire, with Tayuya handling her flute protectively.

Naruto, curious as ever. Asked "So, how do you use the flute to fight? I've never seen anyone fight with an instrument"

She smiled slightly "Well, I use the sound waves I can create with the flute to disturb a persons senses and cast genjutsu's, I also..." She trailed off, not wanting to divulge all her secrets.

Naruto smiled warmly "It's alright if you don't want to tell me, I understand everyone needs to have some secrets, I myself have far to many at this point"

Now that peeked her interest, and also reminded her of what he said before "I was wondering, you said your whole village hated you, why do they hate you?"

Naruto sighed "That has to do with one of my...secrets. Sorry, but I don't know you well enough to trust that kind of a thing to you"

She nodded in understanding, she was after all, technically his prisoner still. Plus they only knew each other a very short amount of time.

They sat in silence for a while, eating the fish which had finished cooking, after a while of just sitting there, watching the sun creep higher into the sky, Naruto spoke "So, I was wondering. You've got no one to go back to, or looking for you. I've got no one to travel with, wanna join me? Sure beats being alone, plus, you ain't gonna find a stronger person"

Tayuya thought about it for a minute, she really didn't have any arguments against it, she had no one to look after, or to look after her, she had no family, no friends, no one. "Alright, I've got no reason not to join you"

Naruto grinned, then laughed "Oh man, I can't believe that"

Tayuya started to get angry, thinking he was asking her to join him just to laugh at her answer. "What?" she asked/demanded.

Naruto regained himself "Nothing, it's just I just realized that, with you joining me, every teammate I've ever had has been a female now, and everyone has had talent with Genjutsu, though you're the second to specialize at it"

Tayuya smirked, than a question popped into her head "Umm, so. We're working together now...you got any plans or objectives?"

Naruto nodded "Yep, my...mentor insists on me finding someone to help train me a bit, and he insists on Jiraiya of the Sannin. So once he leaves the village we'll join up with him for a little while, see what he could possibly teach me, maybe even teach you something, who knows?"

Tayuya's eyes widened in fear, Jiraiya was one of the only people in the world that Orochimaru feared. "Are you crazy? You said it yourself, you're a missing-nin! He'll rip you to shreds!"

Naruto shrugged "That is a possibility, though a very very unlikely one. I happen to know something, Jiraiya would never hurt me, unless I like, destroyed Konoha or something"

Tayuya furrowed her brow, her life was on the line too "Why wouldn't he hurt you? What's so special about you?"

Naruto smirked "Well, Jiraiya was the Yondaime's Sensei, but in reality they were more like a father and son than teacher and student. I highly doubt Jiraiya would kill the son of his 'son'"

Tayuya cocked her head to the side in confusion, just when her brain sorted through what he said "Huh? Did you just say you're the son of the Yondaime? He never had a son"

Naruto smirked "That's what the world thinks. Apparently it was covered up for whatever reason, but the Yondaime had a son, born on the very same night that he died"

Tayuya was stunned speechless. After a few moments of gaping like a fish, she said the first thing that came to her mind "Well, you do look a lot like he did, 'cept your hair's a bit shorter"

Naruto smirked "Yeah, I can't believe I never figured out he was my dad until I was told. I can be so dense with some things that it's not even funny"

Tayuya giggled at his comment 'I wonder how dense he is about girls?'

Naruto suddenly looked down at himself and his eyes widened marginally "Why the hell am I still wearing these civilian rags? Ewww. I'll be right back" He quickly hopped off into the woods, only to reemerge about three minutes later back in his full gear.

Tayuya eyed him up and down like a piece of meat 'Well, these clothes definitely don't attempt to conceal his _ripped_ body, who would have guessed that body was hidden under all those clothes? Hmm, maybe this partnership will be better than I thought, it's already way better then that snake'


End file.
